


Tension and Tenderness

by Accident, MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining Mycroft, Sherlock shares Greg with Mycroft, Sherstrade, Sibling Incest, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Mycroft has been pining for a certain Silver Haired DI. That is until he finds out Greg Lestrade is in a relationship with his little brother...Sherlock never boasted about being a caring brother but seeing how Mycroft would rather endure suffering and pinning so he could be happy made Sherlock feel.. VexedGreg was in a relationship with a Mad Man that he hopes one day becomes a Good Man. Maybe his Mad Man's suggestion is a step towards that goal. Hopefully....





	1. What to do...

**Author's Note:**

> New fic based off the RP with @mistressmycorft / @mistressmycorftrp on tumblr! Hope you enjoy this multi chapter delight!

Mycroft observed Sherlock and the Detective Inspector at a crime scene via CCTV. The two men had begun an intimate relationship just a few short months ago. Mycroft had been surprised when he'd accidentally walked in on a private moment. He'd also been heartbroken. The older Holmes brother had been harboring affection for the silver-haired DI. Even so, Mycroft would never come between his brother and happiness.  
Sherlock had not been unaware of his brother's 'crush', but in fact chose to deny it existed. He was currently aware that they were being watched by The security camera on the building across from them.

“Sherlock? You still with me, love?” Greg asks, seeing Sherlock being more and more spaced out lately. “Is something wrong?”

Sherlock shook his head and looked back at the body. "Fine...it was the sister. Murdered him in a rage...there will be a knife, washed off and placed back in its spot...she didn't mean to do it, they argued and...she pushed him, knocking over the silverware, and he landed on it." He deduced. "He gambled away his niece's college fund..."

“That’s not what’s bothering you though, is it?” Greg asks softly, reaching for his hand.

"It's nothing...just...Mycroft spying on me again." Sherlock replied quietly. "Its irritating..."

Greg frowns and looks to the cameras.

"He's even more paranoid since we started...dating." Sherlock sighed.

“Well he hasn’t kidnapped me in a while.” Greg hums.

"He's probably been busy...away or something. Why...do you want to be kidnapped by my brother?" Sherlock asked quietly.  
Mycroft watched the two men interact. He read their lips, and knew the DI had said something to upset Sherlock.

“No. He only kidnaps me to talk about you. He worries about you. A lot.” Greg rubs his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles.

Sherlock snorted. "Thats a good excuse..." He mumbled. "Are we done here? I have some experiments I'd like to get back to." He huffed, walking away.

Greg sighs, making a ‘are you kidding me?’ face at the camera before following Sherlock.

Mycroft texted Greg. 'Meet me at the following address...I need an update on my brother."  
Sherlock went to Greg's car and got in.

Greg sighs as he reads the text, getting in the car.

"Let me guess, he's summoned you." Sherlock huffed.

“Mmhmm.” Greg nods and shows Sherlock the text.

"Ignore him. Just text him I'm fine, getting my daily dose of love and sex." Sherlock replied.

“You text him and I’ll drive.” Greg chuckles and hands Sherlock his phone before starting to drive.

Sherlock took the phone and texted Mycroft. 'Leave us alone. Can't you just get your kicks by watching us fuck and leave it at that?'-SH.  
'I've never watched the two of you during intimacy. Regardless of my voyeuristic streak or feelings, I have never watched the two of you inside your flat.'-MH  
Sherlock snorted at Mycroft's reply. 'Yeah, right.'-SH.  
Mycroft didn't respond. He now stood outside 221B, waiting for Sherlock and the DI.

“I’m guessing the texting didn’t go to plan.” Greg sighs as they pull up to Baker Street and he sees Mycroft.

"He never gives up." Sherlock hissed as they parked.

Greg sighs and follow Sherlock out of the car.

"What are you doing here, Mycroft?" Sherlock hissed.  
"As always, I am concerned about you." Mycroft replied smoothly.  
"Right...whatever." Sherlock brushed past his brother and into the flat.  
Mycroft sighed and looked at Greg.

“I know you care and I know you’re worried about him. But this spying and poking and prodding isn’t helping anyone. You’re just pushing him away.” Greg sighs and walks up the steps to the door past Mycroft.

Mycroft looked down at the sidewalk. "You make him happy...and that's all I could ask for." He walked to the curb where a nondescript black car pulled up. "I shan't bother you again...goodbye." He said quietly, as he got into the backseat. Mycroft looked at Greg sadly, before closing the door.

Greg frowns as he watches Mycroft leave before going inside.

Mycroft arrived home and headed for the liquor cabinet. Instead of picking up a glass, he just grabbed the bottle and moved to sit in his favorite chair. He tossed the lid aside and began to drown his sorrows.

Anthea comes into Mycroft’s house. “You’re going to hurt yourself like that.” She pours him a glass of water.

"And?" Mycroft growled, taking another drink. "I'm in love with my brother's partner...I'm destined to be lonely and miserable forever."

“The least you can do is stay hydrated.” Anthea sets the water on the table next to him.

Mycroft sighs and offers the bottle to Anthea in return for the water. "Why are you so good to me? I'm just your boss..."

“Because I care about you.” Anthea takes a drink. “And my boyfriend kicked me out so.” She shrugs.

"Ah...what a pair we make." Mycroft looked up at the ceiling. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need." He said softly.

“Want to get drunk and have bad decision sex?” Anthea asks, drinking more from the bottle.

Mycroft blushed. "...I...You're beautiful...but I'm not sure that's a good idea. Using me as a rebound will make you feel worse later. Though I'm not opposed to drunk cuddling."

“Yeah okay.” Anthea smiles softly.

Mycroft puts an arm around Anthea. "Want to watch some crap telly?"

“Yeah sure.” Anthea relaxes against him. “Mm hold on.” She sits up and takes her bra off without taking off her shirt. “Now I’m ready.” She relaxes back into Mycroft’s side.

Mycroft chuckled. "Much more comfortable, I assume." He held Anthea close and switched on the tv.

“Very. Who wants a metal rod stabbing them in the tit? No one that’s who.” Anthea cuddles into his side.

"Indeed. Most unpleasant..." Mycroft replied softly. "Why don't you pick us something to watch." He says handing over the remote.

Anthea looks through the shows and picks a baking competition.

Mycroft watched the competition with mild interest, making little comments here and there.

“Come here.” Anthea lays down and pulls Mycroft with her. She has his head on her chest and she runs her fingers through his hair.

Mycroft closes his eyes and tries not to think about his situation.

“I’ve got you. Always. No matter what.” Anthea whispers, knowing he’d do the same for her.

"I don't know what I'd do without your friendship, Thea." Mycroft said quietly.

“You don’t have to find out. I’ll always be here with you.” Anthea rubs his back.

Mycroft nods. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Anthea nods and holds him.

Mycroft fell asleep a few minutes later, Anthea's hands carding through his hair.

Anthea falls asleep holding Mycroft.

Sherlock stood at the window of 221B, watching as Mycroft got in the car and left. He couldn't remember ever seeing his brother look so miserable. He turned away as the car drove off. Sherlock flopped down in his chair frustrated. Contrary to popular belief, he did actually care about his brother. This whole situation was infuriating. "Ah! Fucking Mycroft!" Sherlock hissed, slamming his hands down on the armrests.  
Mycroft stared out the car window, not really paying attention as the city went by.

“What the hell was all that about?” Greg frowns, watching out the window.

"Who the hell knows...I can never figure out what's going on in his head." Sherlock answered, still fidgeting.

“Why are you squirming then?” Greg frowns and sits across from Sherlock.

"Because he's bloody irritating." Sherlock growled. "He's just being an annoying, miserable git, just because he can't have you!"  
Sherlock froze, eyes widening when he realized what he'd just said.

Greg blinks. “W.. what?”

"Ah...what I mean is...uh...he's lonely and jealous of what we have." Sherlock said, hoping Greg would feed into the lie.

“That’s not what you said, Lock.” Greg frowns.

Sherlock bit his lip nervously. "...he's got a crush on you...but he'll never act on it because he figures it will ruin my happiness-our happiness." He said quietly.

“Fuck.” Greg sighs and rubs his hands over his face, having suspected as much.

"I'm sure he'd like that too." Sherlock mumbled. "Surprised you never caught on, with all the times you met with him...and he looked at you with those sad puppy dog eyes."

“I don’t know. Maybe. I just thought he was trying to get more information out of me.” Greg frowns.

Sherlock sighed. "Does it matter if he's got a crush on you? He'll get over it eventually."

“No.. I.. I guess not.” Greg sighs.

Sherlock frowns. "What? What's with the sigh and the face?"

“I don’t want him to be upset is all.” Greg frowns.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Greg. "There's nothing you can do about it. If you confront him, he'll just be embarrassed or deny it. Why are you so concerned with Mycroft's feelings. He knows he can't have you, thet we're together."

“I guess we just have to leave him be then.” Greg nods.

"Good." Sherlock nods, standing and going into the kitchen. He sits down at his microscope and begins working on his experiments again. Sherlock glances at Greg as he writes down his findings.

Greg pulls out his phone and texts Sally so she can finish the paperwork on the case. “I’m gonna shower and then we’ll have dinner?” He asks as he stands.

“Alright..." Sherlock said, looking up from his research. "...are we going out or staying in?" He asked quietly.

“Up to you. We can go out or get takeaway.” Greg kisses Sherlock’s head.

"Takeaway...whatever you like." Sherlock replied, leaning against Greg.

“Okay.” Greg nuzzles him. “Want to shower with me?”

"I'd like that." Sherlock smiled softly. "I'm done with this stage of my research anyway." 

“Okay.” Greg smiles and scoops Sherlock up, carrying g him to the bathroom.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Greg's neck. "So strong..." He smirked.

Greg smiles and nuzzles Sherlock, sitting him on the counter before turning on the shower.

Sherlock smiled and watched Greg from his perch. He pulled off his shirt, slipped of his shoes and socks, before then removing his trousers and underwear.

Greg strips down. “Ready?” He smiles and scoops Sherlock back up.

Sherlock nods. "I'm ready...pamper me, lover." He smirks.

Greg chuckles and kisses Sherlock, standing him up in the shower. He gets the wet and grabs the soap, rubbing bubble covered hands over Sherlock’s body.

"Are you trying to make me horny?" Sherlock smirked, leaning into Greg's touch.

“As if I have to do anything to make you want me.” Greg chuckles and kisses Sherlock, rubbing his hands over his shoulders and chest.

"I want to rub off on you." Sherlock moaned. "Mark you as mine." He said, setting his teeth into Greg's shoulder playfully.

“Naughty boy.” Greg chuckles. “Go on then. Mark me.”

"Mine..." Sherlock growled, rubbing himself against Greg's thigh. He didn't remove his teeth from the man's shoulder as he worked himself to orgasm.

“Yours.” Greg groans and holds Sherlock close, knowing he’d have bruise on his shoulder from Sherlock’s teeth and he loved it.

Sherlock came all over Greg's thigh and stomach at his lover's words. He groaned loudly.  
Mycroft closes his eyes and tries not to think about his situation.

Greg holds Sherlock close and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock kisses Greg back, moving a hand down to his lover's cock. He squeezed and stroked Greg as they kissed.

Greg groans into the kisses, rocking into Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock pulls back. "I want to suck you..." He says dropping to his knees.

“You always look gorgeous on your knees. Well you look gorgeous all the time.” Greg smiles and runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

"And you'll never leave me because I'm so good at this." Sherlock replied, leaning forward and taking Greg's cock into his mouth.

“I’m never leaving you regardless.” Greg mumbles, groaning.

Sherlock closed his eyes and began bobbing his head faster. He wanted to make Greg forget everything he'd said about Mycroft and the man's feelings.

“Fuck, baby.” Greg groans, his hands in Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock took Greg down to the root and swallowed around the head of his cock.

Greg moans and comes hard suddenly.

Sherlock swallowed Greg's release, licking and sucking him to cleaning his cock. He looked up at Greg.

Greg pulls him up and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock kisses him back briefly before getting out, drying off, and entering the bedroom; leaving Greg standing there confused.

Greg frowns a bit and rinses off. He shuts off the water and gets out of the shower, drying off as he follows Sherlock.

Sherlock's getting dressed. The picture of him and Mycroft as kids, on the nightstand, is face down. Sherlock looks at himself in the mirror of the wardrobe as he puts on his famous purple shirt. He doesn't look at Greg as the man enters the room.

Greg gets dressed. “You’re upset.”

Sherlock bit his lip. "I don't want him to be miserable and alone...I may have always said he's a rubbish big brother...but, he's always been there for me..." He sighed. "We have to do something..."

“What should we do? Try and set him up with someone?” Greg asks.

Sherlock shook his head. "Won't work. He's like me, once he's got an idea in his head...it'll never go away." He paused. "Mycroft would rather be miserable than hurt me."

“So what do we do? Cause this is making you miserable as well.” Greg frowns.

"If I come up with an answer that doesn't involve sharing you, I'll let you know." Sherlock sighed, before looking at Greg and grinning. "That's it!"

“W-What?” Greg asks confused.

"We could share you." Sherlock repeated. "You could be both our partners. He'd be happy with having just a bit of you to himself, and I won't have to see him suffer."

Greg blinks, trying to understand. “You want to share me? With your brother?” He asks. “Like I’d date both of you?”

"Yes, do keep up Greg. You'd date me part of the time and him part of the time." Sherlock smiled, like he did when he was being clever on a case.

“Sherlock.. I don’t know..” Greg bites his lip.

Sherlock's smile faded. "...you don't like the idea?" He asked in quiet disappointment.

“I just..” Greg thinks. “You’re very territorial and possessive of me. I just don’t want anything to hurt you.”

"We could make a schedule, and when Mycroft goes out of the country for work you both could make up time over a weekend when he gets back." He paused. "We could talk to him about it..."

“But what I’m saying is I don’t want you to be hurt or worried or the least bit uncomfortable. To me I can’t help but think of it as cheating on you and I don’t like that.” Greg frowns, never wanting to do anything that hurts Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded, looking down at his shoes. "Okay..." He said quietly. "Forget I said anything."

“Sherlock..” Greg hoes to Sherlock and cups his face. “All I want if for you to be happy. That’s all I want. I’ll do anything.”

Sherlock leaned in and pressed his forehead against Greg's. "Could you let him at least spend time with us...here..." He whispered. "...Maybe dinner and cuddling while watching telly?"

“Okay.” Greg says softly and holds Sherlock close.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing how miserable he is and that I could try and make him feel better." Sherlock said softly.

“I know, love.” Greg nods. “How about you invite him over for dinner tomorrow and we’ll talk to him?”

Sherlock nodded and gave Greg a weak smile. "Thank you, love." He kissed Greg softly. He stepped back and went to find his phone to send Mycroft a text.

Greg nods and finishes getting dressed.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" Sherlock asked, standing in the doorway.

“Wherever you want. Or I could cook here?” Greg suggests, putting on one of his comfortable t shirts.

"Takeaway tonight...and maybe a roast tomorrow night?" Sherlock suggested.

“Sure.” Greg smiles.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Sherlock invite Mycroft over for dinner to discuss Sherlock's idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Will Mycroft agree to Sherlock's plan?

Mycroft woke up the next morning to a text from Sherlock. He squinted at the screen as his eyes adjusted. He texted his brother in return.  
'What time would be most convenient for this little chat?'-MH  
Sherlock looked at his phone on the nightstand as it beeped. He stretched his arm to reach it, not wanting to disturb his lover.  
'Dinner at 6pm. We're making a roast.'-SH  
Mycroft frowned in confusion.

“Mm what’s with the face?” Anthea asks, handing Mycroft a strong cup of coffee.

"My brother has invited me to dinner with him and...DI Lestrade...tonight." Mycroft took the cup. "Thank you." He texted Sherlock back.  
'I should ask what this is about...but I'm sure we both already know...'-MH  
Sherlock smirked as he read Mycroft's reply.

“Really? Are you going to go?” Anthea raises a brow.

Mycroft looked at Anthea. "I don't know...what do you think?" He asked.

“Why not? If it doesn’t go well I’ll send you a fake emergency text and pick you up.” Anthea shrugs.

Mycroft nods. "Alright...I can live with that." He said quietly, before sending off his answer to Sherlock.  
'I'll be there.'-MH  
Sherlock grinned.  
'Looking forward to it.'-SH.

“Good. Do you want to go out and get breakfast?” Anthea asks, sipping her coffee.

"Can we get something to go?" Mycroft asked, holding his head. "I think I'm hungover..."

“I can cook if you want.” Anthea hums.

"Are you sure...you really don't have to." Mycroft replied softly, continuing to sip his coffee.  
Sherlock snuggled back up to Greg after replacing his mobile on the nightstand.

“I don’t mind. Your unused kitchen is gorgeous.” Anthea grins.  
Greg mumbled softly, wrapping his arms around Sherlock.

"I believe there is a fully stocked fridge in there." Mycroft replied with a small smile.  
Sherlock kisses Greg's cheek and nuzzles his face into the man's neck.

“What would you like? Pancakes to soak up the rest of the alcohol?” Anthea smiles.  
“Mm morning, gorgeous.” Greg mumbles.

"Yeah...why not." Mycroft chuckled.  
"Morning, lover." Sherlock whispered, kissing Greg's neck.

Anthea smiles and goes to the kitchen.  
“Mm someone’s happy.” Greg hums and smiles softly.

Mycroft follows her, still drinking the coffee.  
"I am...Mycroft texted me back, said he'll be here at 6 tonight." Sherlock smiled, letting his hands wander Greg's body.

Anthea gets out everything she’ll need to make pancakes.  
“That’s good.” Greg smiles, relaxing under Sherlock’s touch.

Mycroft sits at the kitchen counter and watches Anthea begin to make breakfast.  
"Do you have time for a quickie before work?" Sherlock asked softly, looking at the bedside clock.

“Do you want anything in the pancakes or plain?” Anthea asks.  
“What kind of quickie?” Greg chuckles.

"Plain, I think syrup will be quite enough." Mycroft said softly.  
"I want you inside me." Sherlock smirked.

“Okay.” Anthea nods and makes up the pancake batter.  
“Ah that kind.” Greg smirks and kisses him.

"Thank you, Thea." I said softly.  
Sherlock nodded, sliding a hand down to Greg's crotch.

“Of course.” Anthea smiles and flips the pancakes.  
Greg groans and deepens the kiss.

Mycroft’s stomach growled loudly.  
Sherlock rubbed Greg's growing erection as they kissed, moaning in pleasure.

Anthea doin plates their pancakes.  
Greg rocks into his hand, tugging at Sherlock’s hair.

"They look most delicious, thank you." Mycroft smiled.  
Sherlock whimpered and pulled away. "Please...I want you inside me."

“You’re welcome.” Anthea smiles and sets the plate in front of him with the syrup so he can pour it like he likes.  
“Let me stretch you.” Greg kisses Sherlock’s neck.

Mycroft smiled and cut up his pancake, pouring syrup over it.  
Sherlock nodded and reached for the lube, before presenting his arse to Greg.

Anthea sits with him to eat. “I’ve got to go in to work for a few hours for paperwork. Do you want to go in or not?”  
Greg smirks and kisses Sherlock’s arse cheek as he gently starts to prep him.

"Not particularly...I think I'll have a long soak in the shower and nurse this headache. Let me know if there is anything more than a seven that needs to be dealt with." Mycroft replied softly.  
Sherlock moans wantonly, pressing back against Greg's fingers. "Feels so good...want you inside me..."

“Will do. I’ll drive you to Greg and Sherlock’s when I’m done.” Anthea nods.  
“Soon, love.” Greg rocks his fingers.

Mycroft nodded. "I'd appreciate that, thank you."  
"Love your fingers opening me up." Sherlock whined.

Anthea smiles and nods as she eats.  
“Mm such a good boy for me. How about you wear a plug and I’ll come home and fuck you again on my lunch break?” Greg smirks, rocking his fingers deep.

Mycroft closed his eyes, enjoying the breakfast Anthea had made for him.  
Sherlock nodded frantically. "Yes, please...may I cum from your fingers...or do I have to wait?"

Anthea sips her tea.  
“Mm I’ll let you cum from my fingers and my cock if you think you can handle it.” Greg smirks.

Mycroft finishes off his coffee and sets the cup aside, before eating the rest of his pancake.  
"I can...oh, please....you know I can." Sherlock whimpered, trying to fuck himself of Greg's fingers.

“Want anything else?” Anthea asks as she stands once they’re finished.  
“Come for me, baby.” Greg rubs his fingers over Sherlock’s prostate, milking him.

“Better not..” Mycroft replies softly.  
Sherlock moaned loudly and came, covering the sheet beneath him in copious amounts of fluid.

“Okay.” Anthea nods and cleans up the kitchen.  
“Good boy.” Greg praises and kisses his back.

"I'm going to shower..." Mycroft said, standing and moving to leave the kitchen.  
Sherlock panted and collapsed forward. "I love your fingers...almost as much as I love your cock."

“I’m gonna head to work.” Anthea nods.  
“Mm I love giving you both.” Greg kisses his back.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Thea." Mycroft said with a weak smile.  
Sherlock shuddered. "Are you going to plug me, so you can fuck me at lunch?" He asked, looking at Greg over his shoulder.

“It’ll be okay. I promise.” Anthea smiles softly.  
“Mm yeah. I can fuck you now and again later if you want.” Greg hums

Mycroft nods. "I hope you're right." He said quietly.  
Sherlock nodded. "Please...I want you cum in me all day."

Anthea nods and smiles softly.  
Greg smirks and kisses Sherlock’s back as he pushes into him.

Mycroft goes upstairs to his bathroom to shower.  
Sherlock moaned. "Fuck, Greg. Soooo thick..."

“Just breathe, baby.” Greg holds him close and stills, letting him get comfortable.

Sherlock pants and concentrates on relaxing. "Okay...I'm ready."

Greg kisses Sherlock’s back as he starts to rock his hips.

Sherlock gasped in pleasure and moved against Greg.

Greg holds Sherlock close and slowly rocks his hips.

"Fuck...you cock is fat...hits me just right..." Sherlock whines.

“You love it.” Greg smirks a bit, rubbing Sherlock’s prostate with his cock.

"I do...so fucking much!" Sherlock moaned.

Greg sets a nice deep pace.

Sherlock made all sorts of happy and pleasured noises as Greg's cock moved in and out of him. He reached down and began stroking himself in time to Greg's thrusts.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Greg praises and rocks deeper.

"I'm close..." Sherlock whined, head dropping forward as he pulled at his cock faster.

“Come for me, baby.” Greg groans.

Sherlock whimpers and ads more cum to the already large mess on the sheets. "Don't stop..." loving the feeling of Greg pounding him through climax.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Greg holds Sherlock’s hips, thrusting deeper.

"Yes...fuck me...own me..." Sherlock moaned.

“Good boy. My good boy. Mine.” Greg groans, forehead presses to Sherlock’s skin as he gets close.

"Yours...always, Greg..." Sherlock panted.

“You’re gonna make me come.” Greg feels his cock throb.

"Love you." Sherlock replied, squeezing around Greg's cock.

Greg moans and comes hard. “Love you, too.” He mumbled after a bit, panting.

Sherlock collapsed forward into the puddle of cum beneath him.

Greg gets cleaned up. He moves Sherlock to the clean part of the bed, gently wiping him off. “Okay?” He asks softly.

"Almost perfect..." Sherlock smiled, blissed out. "See you at lunch?"

“Of course.” Greg kisses him softly. “Almost?”

"It would be better if you didn't have to go to work." Sherlock replied softly.

“I know, darling. I don’t work this weekend though. We can do whatever you’d like.” Greg nuzzles him.

Sherlock nodded. "Promise?" He asked with a smirk.

“I promise.” Greg chuckles and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses Greg back, before letting the man get ready to leave.

Greg smiles softly and gets up, getting dressed.

Sherlock reached into the nightstand and grabbed his favorite plug. He inserted it with a quiet moan.

“Gonna keep yourself nice and stretched for me?” Greg smirks as he buttons up his shirt.

Sherlock nods with a grin. "Yep. I want you to be able to just sink right in later."

Greg smiles and goes to kiss him.

Sherlock rolls onto his back and opens his arms wide.

Greg chuckles and kisses Sherlock, pressing close.

Sherlock kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Greg.

Greg deepens the kiss slowly. “I love you.” He mumbles against Sherlock’s lips.

"I love you too." Sherlock replied, moving a hand down to grip Greg's arse before letting the man go.

Greg chuckles and kisses Sherlock swiftly before getting up.

"See you this afternoon, lover." Sherlock smirked, waving bye to Greg.  
...............  
Later that evening, Mycroft stood outside the door of 221b Baker Street. He hesitated before entering and going upstairs to 221B. Mycroft knocked on the door, a bottle of wine in his other hand.

Greg opens the door and smiled. “Mycroft, right on time. Come in.” He nods, apron on and sleeves rolled up.

Mycroft swallowed thickly and nodded. "...th-this is for dinner..." He said, awkwardly thrusting the bottle of wine towards Greg.  
Sherlock poked his head out from the kitchen, watching the pair.

Greg smiles softly and takes the bottle. “Thank you. It’ll go perfectly. Please get comfortable. Make yourself at home.” He smiles and goes to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

Mycroft nods, placing his umbrella up against the wall and walked further into the flat.  
Sherlock looked at Greg. "He's nervous...I've never seen him like this..."

“I don’t know why he’s nervous. Why would he be nervous?” Greg frowns.

Sherlock gave Greg a look. "Seriously?"

“Well I know he doesn’t know why we’ve asked him here but we haven’t done anything yet to make him extra nervous. I don’t know. I just don’t like when people are uncomfortable around me.” Greg shrugs.

"You're his crush, of course he going to awkward...just be yourself, he'll get a little more comfortable if you're gentle with him. Remember how we were at the beginning?"

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Okay.”

Sherlock kissed Greg's cheek. "Love you." He said softly.  
Mycroft sat on the sofa in the living room.

Greg smiles and nuzzles Sherlock before opening the wine, pouring them all glasses.

"I'll take this out to Mycroft, calm his nerves." Sherlock smiled softly, taking two glasses and going into the living room.

Greg nods and continues to get dinner finished up.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft says softly as he takes his glass, drinking half of it in one go.

"You don't need to be nervous, Mycroft..." Sherlock said softly, putting a gentle hand on his brother's arm.

“I’ve no idea why I’m here, Sherlock.” Mycroft sighs.

Sherlock looks down at his glass. "Greg and I had something we wanted to talk to you about..." He said quietly.  
Mycroft looked at his brother quizzically. "...and that is?" He asked quietly.  
"Let me get Greg and we can talk..." Sherlock replied, going back to the kitchen.

Greg looks up as Sherlock comes in, plating the potatoes. “Everything alright?”

"He wants to know why he's here and I told him it was to talk, but we shouldn't do so without you." Sherlock replied quietly.

Greg nods. “Come on then.” He puts the pan down and follows Sherlock.

Mycroft was standing by the window, watching people walk by.  
"Mycroft?" Sherlock called softly. The older Holmes turned to look at them. "Greg and I would like to talk to you."  
Mycroft nodded, moving to the sofa and sitting. He placed his now almost empty glass on the coffee table.

Greg pours them all more wine. “Sherlock has an idea.”

"I was thinking...that maybe we could...uh...share Greg." Sherlock said.  
Mycroft blinked, staring at them blankly.  
"You know...because you have feelings for him, and you always deny your own happiness to ensure mine." Sherlock explained.  
"I'm not quite sure what you mean by share." Mycroft said confused.

“What Sherlock is tryin to say is that he thinks I should date both of you.” Greg says softly. “I’m not exactly one hundred percent sold on the idea.”

Mycroft blushes and looks at Sherlock.  
"We'd both get what we want." Sherlock offered.  
Mycroft sighed. "That isn't a hundred percent true Sherlock. You would always have a bit of Gregory that I wouldn't." Mycroft said.  
Sherlock looked at Mycroft confused. "But, we'd both date him...have sex with him...what more-"  
"Love, Sherlock..." Mycroft said quietly, standing. "I thank you for the offer...but I don't think it's a good idea if my feelings are not reciprocated."  
Sherlock looked at Greg for help.

“We can try it out. I.. I can try.” Greg says softly. “I would be lying to say I didn’t think you were attractive. Or that I didn’t like you. Because I do.” He blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

Mycroft looks at Greg. "Alright...but we are going to need strict rules and boundaries." He said firmly.  
Sherlock bolted out of the room before coming back with a paper in his hand. "Schedule." He said handing it to Mycroft.  
Mycroft looked at the paper. "You are aware that I'm out of the country frequently for work? How would we stick to this schedule?"   
"We can trade days or weekends if we need to. It's only fair, right?" Sherlock grinned.  
"And the rules?" Mycroft asked looking at Greg.

“If anyone is uncomfortable at any point we stop and talk about it for starters.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Boundaries?" He asked.  
"I think we should all get tested and use condoms until the results come back." Sherlock said.  
"Agreed. Where are these dates supposed to be taking place?" Mycroft asked.

“Wherever we decide. Dinner or activities or whatever else. I’m flexible.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "...and we're to do these separately, yes?" He said glancing at Sherlock.  
Sherlock looked at Greg.

“That’s something you two should decide.” Greg hums and stands as the timer goes off in the kitchen. “Also think you two should talk about what my role is for both of you and if your both comfortable with it.” He smiles before going to the kitchen.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock. "I wasn't implying anything..." He said quietly.

“I know. But he.. Greg’s biggest concern is always going to be that we’re comfortable and safe. He won’t do anything he thinks would hurts us. Sometimes it’s annoying.” Sherlock sighs.  
“I heard that!” Greg says from the kitchen.

Mycroft nodded. "I need to know what your boundaries are...so I can set my own. You do realize that this could get rather complicated..."

Greg comes back into the living room, wiping his hands on a towel. “Essentially I’m going to be having two completely different relationships with the two of you. I will not keep things from either of you. I don’t lie and I don’t hold things back. I’m honest and I expect that in return. I am a person and not a toy and if I feel like I’m being treated as such we’re all going to have to talk about it. Going along with that I also need some time to myself.” He hums.

Mycroft nodded. "I agree with those terms..." He paused and looked at Sherlock.  
"I'm game...besides it's not like I was suggesting a threesome." Sherlock smirked.  
Mycroft sputtered. "Lord no..."

Greg chuckles. “How about we move this conversation to the table. Dinner is on.”

Mycroft retrieved his glass and followed Sherlock into the kitchen. "Besides...you always did hog the blankets when we were children."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes as they sat down to eat.

Greg laughs softly. “He still does.”

Sherlock stuck his tongue out.  
Mycroft chuckled, relaxing a bit.

Greg smiles and starts to eat. “Is there anything I should know? Like absolute do nots?”

"I'm not...into heavy pain or gun play. Otherwise I'm pretty open. Some days when I'm really stressed...um...I may ask for sex before dinner..." Mycroft blushed. "...I also like cuddling..."  
"I like sex anytime of the day." Sherlock smirked.

Greg nods. “Anything we do will be discussed before hand, especially in the beginning while were still learning each other. You can always ask for what you need. You don’t have to be embarrassed or self conscious with me. I want to make you happy. Your safety and happiness are the most important things to me. For both of you.” He looks at each of them. “We can take it at whatever pace you’d like. I’m in no rush. I am always available to both of you. Even if I’m with one of you the other can always text me and I’ll answer as soon as I can.” He smiles softly. “And you can always always say no. You don’t have to give me a reason. You don’t have to explain. But I may ask what needs to change for it to be better for you.”

Mycroft smiled softly at Greg. "Thank you...I appreciate everything you just said, and I will keep it in mind as we move forward."  
Sherlock looked at Mycroft. "Can we do a movie night or something, once a week...the three of us...just spending time together?"  
"I would like that." Mycroft said softly.

Greg smiles as they eat, starting to feel better about things. He didn’t want it to be like he was cheating on Sherlock. He would never. But Sherlock knew. Sherlock came up with this. He’d make sure they were all comfortable and happy no matter what.

"Maybe as we get more comfortable and settled in, we could do dinner like this too." Sherlock suggested.  
"If you want to spend more time with me, all you have to do is ask, Sherlock." Mycroft smiled softly.

Greg chuckles softly. “Told you.” He looks at Sherlock.

"You don't mind cuddling with me and watching crap telly or a movie...?" Sherlock asked.  
"No... I don't mind, though I am curious as to why you suddenly want me around..." Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
Sherlock bit his lip and looked down at his plate.

Greg looks to Mycroft and shrugs.

"I'm sorry I've been mean to you all these years..." Sherlock said quietly.  
"Is that why you're doing this?" Mycroft asked.  
"No...I want it to be like it was between us...and I want you to be happy with Greg..." Sherlock said quietly.  
Mycroft nodded, taking Sherlock's hand.

Greg smiles softly, happy Sherlock and Mycroft and working things out.

Mycroft reached out a ruffled Sherlock's hair. "It'll be fine."

Greg smiles and cleans up after dinner, putting away the leftovers.

Mycroft stood from the table. "Thank you for dinner, it was delectable." He said softly.

“Thank you for coming.” Greg smiles, finishing off his wine. “The wine was perfect.”

Mycroft nodded. "You're welcome..." He said softly, moving towards the door and grabbing his umbrella. "I hope to see you both soon."

“Soon.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft nods and leaves, walking down to the waiting car.  
Sherlock went to the window watching his brother leave.

Greg goes down with Mycroft to see him off. “Thank you for hearing us out.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft looks at Greg. "Thank you for agreeing to Sherlock's suggestion. I truly hope this works out for everyone." He said softly.

“So do I.” Greg smiles and opens Mycroft’s car door for him. “And Mycroft? You don’t have to be so formal with me.” He says softly.

Mycroft nodded. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Greg's cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Gregory." He murmured, before getting into the car.

“My pleasure. Goodnight, Mycroft.” Greg smiles softly and closes the door, watching the car pull away before going back up to Sherlock. “Well I think that went very well.”

"...wish he could've stayed...at least a little bit longer." Sherlock replied quietly.

“He will. Next time. It was a lot for him to take in at once.” Greg goes to Sherlock and rubs his back gently.

"Can I ask you something...it may sound a little weird..." Sherlock leaned into Greg.

“You know you can talk to me about anything.” Greg wraps his arm around Sherlock.

"...you know some people have fantasies about sleeping with twins..." Sherlock paused biting his lip. "...have you...uh...thought about us like that?" He asked quietly.

“I..” Greg blushes. “A bit.”

Sherlock looked at Greg. "Really?" He asked surprised. "I don't mind. I think it could be nice...sharing our pleasure with Mycroft."

“Yeah?” Greg blushes.

Sherlock nodded. "Tell me what your favorite fantasy is..." He whispered, kissing Greg's cheek and leading him to the bedroom.

Greg blushes brighter as he follows Sherlock. “I don’t know. I just think about having you both pressed against me.”

"A Greg sandwich...that sounds nice..." Sherlock turned to look at Greg. "I'd like that." He said softly.

Greg blushes and smiles shyly.

Sherlock kisses Greg's cheek. "I'd like to cuddle right now though. We can talk about fantasies later."

“Okay.” Greg nuzzles Sherlock and lays down on the bed, opening his arms for Sherlock.

Sherlock lays down in Greg's arms. "So...when will you and Mycroft be having your first date?"

“Well you said you were going to be busy with your mold cultures this weekend. So I was thinking maybe Sunday?” Greg rubs Sherlock’s back gently.

Sherlock nodded. "That would work. If he invites you back to his flat, make sure you get the security code key."

“Okay. Why?” Greg raises a brow.

Sherlock shrugged. "Because he keeps changing it, and it's annoying to have to guess the code every time I break in."

“Okay.” Greg chuckles softly.

"Great." Sherlock smiled. "Also, I'd be nice to surprise him too."

“I don’t know if it will be possible to surprise him. You always find me out.” Greg chuckles. 

"It would have to be something he wouldn't expect." Sherlock smiled.

Greg nods. “Top secret.”

"He'll never expect a happy surprise..." Sherlock grinned

“We’ll just have to give him lots of happy surprises then.” Greg smiles

Sherlock nodded. "I could tie you to his bed naked." He teased.

Greg chuckles and nods. “I’ll have to see what he likes first.”

"As long as you're willing to fuck him, I don't think he cares." Sherlock snorted.

“We’ll see.” Greg hums. “I’m not just going to jump straight into bed with him. You know that’s not how I roll.”

"But...he's already in love with you..." Sherlock said quietly.

Greg hums and nods. “It’s supposed to be an actual relationship, right?”

"Yes, why? You know I wasn't suggesting that you just sleep with him because he already has feelings for you...I just meant that he finds you attractive and he probably wouldn't mind falling into bed with you...the rest was just my way of teasing you, love." Sherlock said softly.

“I know. I just.. want you to be sure.” Greg says softly.

"I am. Promise." Sherlock replied softly.

“Okay.” Greg kisses him softly.

"Good. Now that it's settled, cuddle me...hard." Sherlock smirked.

Greg chuckles and pulls Sherlock into him arms, cuddling him tight and peppering in with kisses.

Sherlock smiled and happily let Greg shower him with affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave us a comment and tell us what you think! More chapters to come! (o^^o)


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg asks Mycroft out.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

Two days later Greg calls Mycroft up, intending on asking him if he was free that weekend.

Mycroft is pleasantly surprised by Greg's phone call. "Yes, my schedule for this weekend is open."

“Good good. How about Sunday? Dinner and some entertainment?” Greg smiles.

"Sunday would be lovely." Mycroft replied, hoping Greg couldn't hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Alright. It’s just a fun casual evening. So don’t get your hopes up to high. I just want to spend some time with you. Okay?” Greg smiles softly.

"I understand. I look forward to spending an evening with you." Mycroft replied softly.

“I do too. I’ll pick you up around six. Send me a text on where.” Greg hums.

"I will." Mycroft said softly.

“See you soon, Mycroft.” Greg smiles and hangs up.

Mycroft hangs up and places his phone on the desk in front of him. He stares at it for a while, thinking, not even noticing when Anthea entered the room.

“Everything alright?” Anthea raises a brow, setting Mycroft’s tea in his desk as she sips her own.

Mycroft looked up when the tea was placed next to him. "Wh- oh, yes. Sherlock and Gregory...they agreed to...uh...let me date Gregory. Our first date will be Sunday."

“Oh well that’s lovely. What are you going to go do?” Anthea smiles.

"He said something about dinner." Mycroft replied softly.

“That’s fun.” Anthea smiles. “It’s been a while since you’ve been on a date.”

Mycroft nodded. "...I just hope I don't disappoint him..." He said quietly.

“Of course you won’t. He wouldn’t have agreed if he didn’t want to give it a go as well.” Anthea rubs Mycroft’s arm. “It’ll go okay. And if it’s not you can send me an SOS texts and I’ll pick you up straight away. I’ll even come up with an excuse.”

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you Thea." He said with a small smile.

“Of course, Myc.” Anthea smiles and tells him the rest of their schedule for the day.  
+++++++++  
“I’m leaving.” Greg kisses Sherlock’s head as he walks by him. Sherlock has been completely occupied with his experiments all day, so much so Greg wasn’t even sure if Sherlock could hear him.

"Have fun." Sherlock smiled, continuing to look through his microscope.

“Will do. I’ll text you when I’m on the way back. Please eat.” Greg smiles and puts on his coat before heading out. “I love you!” He calls back up the stairs.

"Love you too." Sherlock calls back, writing something down in his notebook.

Greg soon pulls up to Mycroft’s he gets out of the car and goes to the door, pressing the buzzer.

A man in a butler's uniform answers the door. "Mr. Lestrade...Mr. Holmes is just finishing up some business, he'll be right down. He asks that you wait in the living room." The man said holding the door open.

“Thank you.” Greg smiles and lets the butler show him to the living room.

The butler leaves Greg alone in the living room, and a short while later, Mycroft walked in. "Apologies." He said softly. "You have my undivided attention now."

“You don’t have to apologize. I can wait longer if you need.” Greg smiles softly, having been looking at Mycroft’s books.

"No need, everything's sorted." Mycroft smiled. "Ready?"

“Yup.” Greg smiles and leads Mycroft out.

Mycroft follows Greg to his car. "Where are we having dinner?"

“Casual little place.” Greg smiles and opens Mycroft car door.

Mycroft looks down at his suit. "...I'm going to stand out, aren't I?" He said, getting into the car.

“No. You’ll see.” Greg smiles and shuts the door before getting in on the other side.

Mycroft nodded, buckling up. He sat nervously through the car ride.

“You can breath, Mycroft.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nodded, rubbing his sweaty palms on his knees. "I...I've never really been on a date before." He said quietly.

“That’s alright. We don’t have to have any specific label on this. It can be just two mates spending time together.” Greg smiles softly

"I'm not like Sherlock...not in the aspect of personal things..." Mycroft replied quietly. "I'm always so sure about everything work related...but when it comes to you...I have no idea what I'm doing..." He blushed.

“You don’t have to know. Besides spending time together is supposed to help with getting to know each other.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nodded.

Greg parks outside of a theater.

"A movie?" Mycroft asked, looking at Greg.

“A play actually. A friend of mine is in a play and tomorrow is their opening night. I asked if we could come to the final rehearsal. We’ll have the whole place to ourselves and I’m having some food brought in.” Greg smiles. “Is that alright?”

Mycroft nodded. "Yes, I have a fondness for theater." He said with a small smile.

“Good.” Greg smiles and gets out of the car. He goes around and opens Mycroft’s door.

"Thank you." Mycroft nods and gets out of the car. He follows Greg into the theater.

Greg smiles and leads him inside. He shows him to this seats, a few rows back from the stage.

Mycroft sits next to Greg, looking up at the stage.

The play begins. When the intermission starts and the lights come up their food arrives.

Mycroft smiles at Greg and whispers, "this is very nice, thank you."

“I’m glad you like it.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft turns his attention back to the play as he eats.

Greg relaxes as they eat, enjoying the play.

When the play ends, Mycroft stands and claps.

Greg stands with him and claps happily as the cast bow.

Later, when Greg was dropping Mycroft off, the elder Holmes kissed Greg's cheek and thanked him for a splendid evening.

“I’m glad you had fun. I enjoyed it. Being out with you.” Greg smiles softly and gently squeezes Mycroft’s hand gently.

"Would you like to come in for a cuppa or coffee?" Mycroft asked softly.

“If you’d like me to.” Greg smiles softly.

"I would, yes." Mycroft nodded with a small smile, taking his keys out and opening the front door.

Greg smiles and follows Mycroft inside.

Mycroft leads Greg through the house and into the kitchen. "What would you like?" He asked softly.

“Whatever your having.” Greg smiles and sits at the counter.

Mycroft nods, filling the electric kettle and turning it on. He then took out a container of his favorite tea and placed it on the counter.

Greg looks down as he feels something rub on his leg. “Oh. Hello.” He smiles down at the cat.

"This is Midnight..." Mycroft smiled down at the black cat, who meowed at him.

“Very handsome.” Greg smiles. “Just like it’s owner.”

Mycroft blushed. "She'll let you pet her if you like. Honestly, I think she's more like a dog than a cat."

“Okay.” Greg smiles and kneels down, letting Midnight sniff his hand.

Midnight licks at Greg's knuckles, and rubs her face against his hand with a soft purr.  
Mycroft smiled and began making their tea.

Greg smiles softly and pets her. “What a sweetie.”

"She is...she's my best friend." Mycroft admitted quietly.  
Midnight arched into Greg's touch, purring loudly.

“I had a feline best friend too when I was younger. My mum had allergies so we couldn’t have a pet. But there was a cat in the village that I would hang out with. We would play in the stream and catch fish together. His name was Tom. Short for Tom Cat.” Greg chuckles softly, gently scratching under Midnight’s chin.

Mycroft smiled. "...Sherlock found Midnight while working one of his cases. Mrs. Hudson wouldn't let him keep her. He gave her to me, because he couldn't deal with the thought of her being on the streets again...he's always been sensitive about animals." Mycroft said softly, passing a cup of tea to Greg.

“Thank you.” Greg smiles and takes the cup. “He’s secretly a softie.” He chuckles softly.

"You're welcome. Yes, he can be." Mycroft replied with a small smile. "...when he wants to be..."

Greg smiles softly and nods, sipping his tea. “Mm this is nice. Tastes.. posh.” He laughs softly.

Mycroft blushed. "...because it is." He said softly.

Greg smiles softly and takes Mycroft’s hand. “How about we go sit and relax for a bit?”

Mycroft nodded. "We can sit in the living room, if you like...or in the backyard near the pool?" He suggested.

“Sure. Pool sounds nice.” Greg smiles and nods. “Lead the way.” He rubs his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles.

Mycroft nods and leads Greg out of the kitchen to the backyard. "Its a small lap pool...I enjoy swimming."

“I haven’t been swimming in ages now that I think of it.” Greg smiles and sits with Mycroft at a table near the pool.

"You're welcome to use it, if you like." Mycroft said, taking a sip of tea.

“I’ll bring my swim trunks next time.” Greg chuckles, relaxing on the bench.

Mycroft bit his lip. "...you could borrow a pair..." He said nervously.

“Alright. Only if you join me though.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded, setting his cup down. "Upstairs..." He said, standing.

Greg nods and follows him up, chuckling as Midnight follows at Mycroft’s heels.

Mycroft smiles and leads Greg to his bedroom and into the walk in closet. He pulled out one of the numerous drawers and took out two pairs of swim trunks. He handed one set to Greg. "You may change in the bathroom if you prefer." He said awkwardly.

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Wouldn’t want to give everything away in one go.” He winks and goes to the bathroom. “Call me when I can come out.” He smiles and shuts the door, getting changed.

Mycroft feel his face heat up at the man's suggestive remark. Mycroft quickly changes into his swimming trunks, before pulling on a black tshirt.

Greg chuckles and finishes getting changed, waiting for Mycroft to call him back out.

"I'm ready if you are...Gregory." Mycroft said with a blush.

“Okay.” Greg smiles and comes out, just wearing the swim trunks. He sets his folded clothes on a chair. “Ready to go down?”

Mycroft nodded. "I am." He smiled, grabbing some towels out of the hall closet as they made their way down to the pool.

“This is a really nice place.” Greg smiles, chuckling as Midnight trots after Mycroft.

"Thank you." He smiled down at Midnight.

Midnight purrs and rubs against Mycroft’s leg, wanting to go outside.

Mycroft picked Midnight up and carried her outside. He set her down next to his towel on a lounger.

Midnight stretches out happily, relaxing.

Mycroft smiled and moved to the steps of the pool.

“The water is nice.” Greg smiles up at Mycroft, already on the bottom step.

"It is...Its temperature is regulated." Mycroft replied, stepping down into the water.

“Fancy.” Greg smiles and offers Mycroft his hand as he steps down.

Mycroft took Greg's hand and descended into the water. "Thank you."

“Of course.” Greg smiles, rubbing his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles before letting his hand go.

Mycroft shivered at his touch, before sinking further into the water.

Greg smiles and floats.

Mycroft begins to do laps, making sure not to disturb Greg.

Greg hums happily as he relaxes, soon standing again and watching Mycroft.

Mycroft did a lazy backstroke past Greg.

“Very professional.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft smiled and stood. "I'm always professional."

“I’d never say otherwise.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft moved to stand closer to Greg. "If I was a betting man, I'd say you could turn any man unprofessional."

“Is that a challenge?” Greg chuckles.

"Possibly." Mycroft replied. "Are you up to the task?"

“For you? Of course.” Greg smirks.

Mycroft blushed. "Well then?"

Greg smiles and holds his hand out to Mycroft.

Mycroft took Greg's hand, smiling shyly at the man.

Greg slowly pulls Mycroft close, one hand in Mycroft’s and the other coming to rest on his hip.

Mycroft's breathing increases as Greg pulls him close and. He shivered at the man's touch.

Greg smiles softly pulling Mycroft to himself, gently swaying them in the water.

Mycroft lay his head on Greg's shoulder, swaying with the man.

Greg holds him close, slowly dancing through the water.

"This is nice." Mycroft said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Greg's shoulder.

“It is..” Greg smiles softly, holding Mycroft in his arms.

"I think I could be happy with just this." Mycroft said softly, wrapping his arms around Greg.

“Whatever you like.” Greg hums softly.

Mycroft presses his face into Greg's neck. "...hold me...just hold me..." He whispered.

Greg holds Mycroft close, arms wrapped around Mycroft with their bodies presses together as he realizes just how touch starved this poor man must be.

Mycroft just stood there, holding Greg and enjoying the feel of being held, something he hadn't known for a long time.

Greg just holds Mycroft close, relaxing in the water.

Mycroft turned his head and kissed Greg's neck. "Thank you."

“My pleasure.” Greg runs his fingers through Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft shuddered, a spark of...something shot through him. He made a small noise.

“You okay?” Greg asks softly.

Mycroft nodded. "...do you think...uh...Sherlock might let you stay...not for sex or anything...just for this?" He asked quietly.

“I can call him and ask.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s back gently.

Mycroft nodded. "Please." He said quietly. "...or I could come home with you...?"

“I’ll ask Sherlock.” Greg nods and nuzzles Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft nodded, kissing Greg's shoulder again, before stepping back.

Greg smiles softly and goes to his phone on one of the lounge chairs.

Mycroft gets out and grabs his towel. He sits down next to Midnight.

Greg calls Sherlock, wondering if he’ll answer.  
Midnight starts licking the water droplets off Mycroft’s leg.

"Greg?" Sherlock asks when he answered the phone. "What's wrong?"  
Mycroft reached down and gently pet Midnight as he watched Greg talk on the phone.

“Nothing. Nothings wrong. Mycroft wanted to know if I could spend the night with him here. Or if he could come back home with me. Not sex. Just relaxing and cuddling.” Greg explains.  
Midnight purrs happily, rubbing her head against his hand.

"Really?" Sherlock asked surprised. "I didn't take him for the shy virgin...just give him what he needs. We can watch some terrible B-horror film and cuddle."  
Mycroft smiled at Midnight. "Silly cat...you're not supposed to like water." He chuckled.

“So should we come over?” Greg asks.  
Midnight purrs happily.

Sherlock listens to the background noise before answering. "I'll come to you. I want to see the cat. Besides, I finished my experiment and I don't want a lecture on the mess tonight."  
Mycroft moved to sit at the edge of the pool. Midnight followed and pawed at the water.

“Sounds good. We’re hanging out by the pool in back. We’ll see you soon.” Greg smiles.

"Oooo, pool...I'll have to find my speedo." Sherlock chuckled before hanging up.  
"He's coming here?" Mycroft asked softly, throwing off his towel and slipping back into the pool with Midnight, who purred loudly.

“He is. Is that okay?” Greg asks, going to Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded. "Yes, thats fine." He said with a small smile.  
Midnight squirmed out of Mycroft's arms and into the water. She padded around happily. Mycroft grabbed a small kick board from the edge of the pool and brought it to her.

“She is one odd cat.” Greg chuckles and sits at the edge of the pool.

"Like I said, she acts more like a dog. If she could figure out how to bark, I believe she would." Mycroft smiled.

“Mm probably.” Greg smiles, watching Midnight paddle around.

Mycroft moved to stand next to Greg, leaning against the man.

Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft hips, holding him gently.

Mycroft leans closer and watches Midnight happily.

“She really likes swimming, huh?” Greg chuckles.

"Indeed. Makes giving her a bath easy though." Mycroft replied.

“That’s a plus.” Greg nods, gently rubbing Mycroft’s hip.

“Indeed.” Mycroft smiled.  
"She's strange..." Sherlock said from the doorway. He held a bag in his hand.

“Lock.” Greg smiles and looks to him. “I’ve never seen a cat swim before. Especially never seen one actually enjoy water.”

"You're the one who found her." Mycroft replied.  
Sherlock shrugged, dropping the bag. He moved towards the pool, shedding his coat and walking to the pool.  
"You came prepared." Mycroft said softly.

Greg smiles and pats the concrete next to him for Sherlock to sit.

Sherlock sat next to Greg, leaning against him. "Did you have a good date?" He asked.

“I quite enjoyed it.” Greg smiles softly and nods, holding both of them close.

Mycroft smiled. "It was a very nice date..." He said softly.  
Midnight paddled over to them with a meow.

Greg smiles and scoops her up out of the water. “Had a nice swim?”

Midnight meowed at Greg.  
Mycroft smiled. "She likes you."  
"Everyone likes Greg." Sherlock said.

Greg chuckles and smiles, petting Midnight. “She’s a good girl.”

Midnight rubbed her cheek against Greg.  
"I don't think she'll let you leave." Sherlock smiled, scratching behind her ears.  
Mycroft watched with a smile.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft leaned his head on Greg's shoulder.  
"Happy?" Sherlock asked his brother.  
Mycroft nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Greg smiles, relaxing between the two.

"Sooo...Mycroft, Greg tells me you don't fuck on a first date." Sherlock smirked.  
Mycroft went ridged.

“Sherlock, you know very well that I’m the one that doesn’t fuck on the first date. Don’t be an arse.” Greg scolds.

Sherlock smirked. "I know...I was only teasing...sorry."  
Mycroft nodded.

“Mmm.” Greg hums.

"Okay, half teasing." Sherlock sighed.  
Mycroft looked down at his feet in the water.

“Look, I know this is an odd arrangement. And if at any point it’s not good for any of us it’s done. You both already know my terms. But I will not have you two making fun of each other to me. You can vent and complain. I don’t tolerate people making fun of either of you and I won’t tolerate either of you making fun of each other. Alright?” Greg looks at them both.

Sherlock nodded. "Sorry." He said quietly to Mycroft.  
"Agreed....apology accepted." Mycroft replied.

“Good.” Greg smiles happily.

"Soooo....now what?" Sherlock asked quietly.  
"We could sit in the hot tub." Mycroft suggested. "I'll have to rinse and dry Midnight first. She knows not to go into the hot water."

“Alright. Need help?” Greg asks.

Mycroft shook his head, standing and taking Midnight from Greg. "I had an outdoor shower put in so I could rinse off before going inside."

“That’s smart.” Greg smiles, handing Midnight over.

Mycroft took Midnight and walked over to the outdoor shower. He quickly rinsed them both off, before wrapping Midnight in a blanket.

Greg gets up and follows them, wrapping a towel around Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles at Greg. "Thank you."

“You’re welcome.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft hugs his little purritto, Midnight, who meows happily.

“Snug as a bug in a rug.” Greg chuckles softly.

“She is.” Mycroft smiled.  
Sherlock walked up behind his brother, placing his chin on Mycroft's shoulder.

Midnight blinks up at them.  
“Do you still want to go to the hot tub?” Greg asks.

Mycroft nodded. "Yes." He said with a small smile.  
"Good." Sherlock grinned and headed for the hottub.

“Wanna lay her out on the chair or put her inside?” Greg asks.

"She'll be okay on a chair." Mycroft replied softly, moving to set Midnight down.

Midnight relaxes on her chair, licking her paw.

Mycroft gets in the hot tub with Sherlock and Greg.  
"Should do this more often." Sherlock hummed, reclining back and closing his eyes.

“It’s nice.” Greg hums and lets a water jet work on his back.

"Especially after a stressful day at work." Mycroft smiled.  
Sherlock smirked.

Greg hums and nods. “I bet.”

"You know what we do after a stressful day?" Sherlock asked with a smirk.  
"I can only imagine." Mycroft sighed.

“Sherlock, cool it, love.” Greg hums, eyes closed.

"Tell me Sherlock, do you enjoy acting like a needy tart all the time..." Mycroft asked.  
"Yes, actually." Sherlock smirked. "Though there's no rule that says you have to be one too." He said softly.

“You two obvious have some things to work out.” Greg gets out of the hot tub.

Mycroft let out a needy whine without meaning to. He looked away embarrassed.  
Sherlock's eyes snapped open and widened at the sound. He'd never heard that noise come from his brother before.

Greg stops and turns, looking at Mycroft.

Mycroft kept his head down, staring into the swirling water.  
Sherlock watched him closely.

Greg goes back and sits on the edge of the hot tub. He gently runs his fingers through Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“I’m not leaving leaving. I just think you and Sherlock need to talk and decide if you both really want this. Because if I have to keep mediating like this I can’t do this.” Greg says softly, gently scratching Mycroft’s scalp as he looks at Sherlock making sure Sherlock understands.

Sherlock and Mycroft both nodded.  
"I'm not trying to be mean...just teasing. I'm sorry if it hurts you. I suppose we need to spend more time together." Sherlock said quietly.  
"I want us to have a good relationship..." Mycroft said, looking at Sherlock. "I don't want to come between you and Gregory..."  
"We can all three be together...if you're comfortable with that?" Sherlock asked softly.  
Mycroft took a moment to think. "I'd like that...to be close with both of you."  
"...and...uh..." Sherlock began.  
"We can work up to that,and if we even want...that with each other." Mycroft nodded.

“So tell me what you’ve agreed on.” Greg says softly.

"A poly relationship, with love and kindness." Sherlock replied.  
Mycroft smiled softly. "A poly relationship with communication, closeness, intimacy, and a possibility for sexual acts between the two of us." He gestures to himself and Sherlock.

“Ah.” Greg nods.

Mycroft looked at Greg hopefully.

“We’ll see how it goes.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nodded. "I can be patient." He said quietly.  
"I'm not so good at that, but I'll give it my best." Sherlock smiled at Mycroft and Greg.

Greg smiles softly and nods.

"I'm starting to prune." Mycroft said softly, moving to stand.

Greg wraps a towel around him.

"Thank you." Mycroft says quietly.

“You’re welcome.” Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock gets out behind Mycroft and grabs a towel. "So...cuddles?" He asked softly.  
Mycroft looked to Greg.

“Cuddles.” Greg nods.

"You can use the guest room to change. Sherlock can show you." Mycroft said softly, grabbing Midnight and heading inside. "I need to blow dry this one's fur."

“Okay.” Greg chuckles softly.

Sherlock leads Greg to the guest room while Mycroft goes upstairs to change.

“Still comfortable with everything?” Greg asks as he gets changed.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes...he's going to need time and a lot of caring for." He said, putting on dry clothes.

Greg nods. “It’ll take longer if you keep ribbing him..”

"Sorry...its a long time habit..." Sherlock sighed. "I don't know how to relate to him..."  
Mycroft had finished changing into pajamas and proceeded to dry Midnight with a hair dryer.

“But you think you could be with him sexually even if you can’t relate to him?” Greg frowns.  
Midnight purrs and stretches out, rolling around as Mycroft dies her.

Sherlock shrugged. "...Possibly." He said finishing getting dressed.  
Mycroft smiled and ran a comb through her fur. "You're a spoilt thing, you know that."

Greg just nods.  
Midnight purrs and holds out her leg to him to brush.

Sherlock sat down on the guest bed. "I want to relate to him..." He said quietly.  
Mycroft smiled and brushed her. He turned the dryer off and set it down. "Better?" He asked softly.

“I know.” Greg smiles softly.  
Midnight purrs happily and bumps him with her head affectionately.

"...so, I think just spending more time together would be a good idea." Sherlock replied.  
Mycroft smiled, picking Midnight up and leaving the room to go back downstairs.

“I think so too.” Greg smiles and finishes getting dressed. “Ready?”  
Midnight cuddles into his arms, loving his attention when he’s around because work keeps him away most of the day.

Mycroft waited patiently in the living room, sitting in his favorite wingback chair, petting Midnight and looking like the proverbial Bond Villain.  
"Thats a good look for you, brother." Sherlock smiled as he and Greg entered the living room.

“Very cinematic.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft blushed.  
Sherlock smiled, swirling in his pajama robe, and saying dramatically, "Tell me your plans for taking over the world, Mr. Holmes." He giggled.  
Mycroft burst out laughing, startling Midnight, who jumped from his laugh and ran to her cat tree.

“Sorry, Midnight.” Greg chuckles. “Shall I make tea? Or something stronger?”

"Tea would be lovely." Mycroft replied with a smile. "Something herbal, I don't like to have caffeine this close to bedtime."  
"Greg cuts me off too...says I fidget too much and won't go to sleep." Sherlock said, flopping down on the sofa.

“You do. You’re like a rubber ball slapping off the walls.” Greg chuckles and goes to make tea.

"I assume you only drink caffeine when your on a case?" Mycroft asked. "I'm the same with work sometimes."

“Sometimes I don’t need it if the case is interesting enough.” Sherlock nods, lounging.

"Indeed. You can go for days on pure brain power alone." Mycroft smiled softly.

“You taught me how.” Sherlock smiles softly. 

"Indeed I did." Mycroft replied. "I taught you many things...probably a lot of them not very healthy habits."

“Better than the ones I learned on my own.” Sherlock shrugs.

"Yes...but lets not spoil the evening by arguing over those." Mycroft said softly.

“Quite right.” Sherlock hums as Greg comes in with their tea.

"Thank you, Gregory." Mycroft said with a small smile.

“My pleasure.” Greg smiles and sits after he hands out the tea.

Mycroft and Sherlock sip their tea quietly.

Greg hums happily and sips his tea as he watches Midnight on her cat tree.

"Sherlock bought it for her last Christmas...he does spoil her so." Mycroft said quietly.

“You should see how he spoils his little ragamuffin gang.” Greg chuckles softly.

"Oh, I know all about it...where do you think the allowance comes from?" Mycroft asked.  
"Its my money, Mycroft's holding in trust for me after...our parents died." Sherlock said softly. "They didn't want me blowing it on drugs."

Greg hums and nods, knowing Sherlock rarely speaks of his and Mycroft’s parents.

"Don't worry, Mycroft give me a hearty allowance." Sherlock smiled.

“I’m sure.” Greg chuckles.

"Mostly I pay his rent, for food, and his little escapades about London." Mycroft shrugged.  
"I appreciate what you do...just as I appreciate my space." Sherlock replied.  
"I know..." Mycroft said softly. "You show it in your own way."

Greg smiles softly and sips his tea as he listens to them.

Mycroft and Sherlock keep talking, working out old issues. After a while they both look at Greg.

Greg looks back at them. “Okay?”

They nodded. "Tired." They replied.

“Shall we go to bed then?” Greg suggests.

Mycroft nodded. "Follow me." He said standing and leading them to the master bedroom.

Greg follows Mycroft with Sherlock in tow.

Mycroft pulled back the duvet on the bed. He took off his house robe and dropped it over the settee at the end of the bed.

Greg strips down to his pants like he usually does for bed.

Mycroft blushes, but doesn't say anything as he gets into bed. Sherlock waits for Greg to get in before stripping and snuggling up to the man. Mycroft was surprised and then not really surprised to find his brother slept in the nude.

Greg slowly relaxes between the two Holmes brothers, feeling Sherlock pressed against his back and Mycroft a little distances from his front. “Okay?” He asks Mycroft gently.

Mycroft turned to face Greg. He nodded. "Fine. Just not used to sharing my bed..." He said softly. "Don't think me a blushing virgin, Ive had my share of lovers...but never here, in this bed."  
"We look forward to breaking your bed's cherry." Sherlock grinned over Greg's shoulder. "When you're ready...no rush." He added hastily.  
"Let me get used to this first...then we can discuss cherry popping." Mycroft blushed.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and holds his hand out to Mycroft to take if he wants.

Mycroft takes his hand. "I need to get used to physical intimacy without sex, before we...have sex. If that makes any sense."  
"Makes sense." Sherlock nodded.

“It does.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nodded, squeezing Greg's hand.

Greg smiles softly and gently squeezes his hand back.

"Good night." Mycroft said quietly.  
"Before you doze off, would you mind removing your service pistol from beneath your pillow? I don't fancy being shot tonight." Sherlock said laying his head down.  
"Already done. Its in the nightstand." Mycroft replied.  
"Good night." Sherlock yawned.

Greg chuckles and shakes his head a bit, having the feeling this will take him a while to get used to.

Mycroft gazes at Greg in longing, before closing his eyes.

Greg gently rubs his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles.

Mycroft smiled softly, drifting off to sleep.

Greg watches him fall asleep, slowly relaxing himself.

Sherlock wrapped an arm around Greg in his sleep.

Greg falls asleep between the two men, feeling content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! I'm going to be starting school again soon so updates will be slow coming. Thanks again (o^^o)


	4. ICU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mycroft is away on business the Sherlock and Greg get injured on a case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Back with updates since COVID-19 has halted my life. Enjoy!

The next morning Mycroft wakes up with a arm around him and a firm, warm body pressed against him. He is startled at first, before realizing it was only Greg.

“Mm myc..” Greg mumbles, pulling Mycroft closer in his sleep.

Mycroft blushed when he felt Greg's morning erection pressing against him. He hid his face in his pillow.

Greg grunts softly, nuzzling into Mycroft’s back as he holds him close.

Mycroft his lip and choked back a moan. His cheeks burned brightly as his own body reacted to the intimate contact.

Greg wakes slowly. “Mm morning..” He mumbles, not fully awake yet.

Mycroft tried to wriggle out of Greg's arms, but finding himself unable.

Greg frowns, waking more as Mycroft moves. He realizes why Mycroft is moving and let’s him go. “Sorry.” He blushes embarrassed.

Mycroft scoots to the edge of the bed and sits up. "Its alright..." He said quietly. "I need to tell you something..."

“Okay?” Greg raises a brow, sitting up.

"Its easier to show you..." Mycroft whispered. He pulled his pajama shirt over his head, revealing numerous scars. "This is why I always wear a shirt when swimming and sleeping. Its why I...I don't have physical contact with others. Why I sit behind a desk."  
"He was taken while out on a mission for MI6. It took them almost three months to rescue him. It took six months of physical therapy to recover and he's still in therapy." Sherlock explained. "I was only sixteen at the time."

Greg frowns a bit. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful from now on.”

"Its not your fault...I should have mentioned it. I like being near you...in your arms. I feel safe..." Mycroft replied softly.  
"But?" Sherlock asked, looking over Greg's shoulder.  
"I...need time...I haven't been physically close with anyone since I was taken..." Mycroft said quietly.  
"Touch starved and nightmares." Sherlock said sympathetically. "I know that feeling."  
"I know you do." Mycroft said looking at Sherlock sadly. "Its my fault that you do."

Greg frowns, growing more confused.

"Sherlock faked his death, remember...I got him out, but not before they tortured him for information." Mycroft said quietly.  
"I was only there a few days...nothing close to what Mycroft's been through." Sherlock said, kissing Greg's shoulder.  
"You should never have been there. It was our bad intelligence..." Mycroft sighed. He turned to Greg. "You never saw the nightmares. It was sometime before the two of you became intimate."

“Oh..” Greg says softly.

Sherlock reached over Greg for Mycroft's hand. "I love you, Big Brother." He said softly.   
Mycroft nodded, squeezing his hand. "I love you too." He whispered.

Greg watches them.

Sherlock crawled over Greg and pulled Mycroft into his arms. "It'll be okay now. You have us to look after you." He said softly as Mycroft pressed his face into Sherlock's neck.

“Sherlock is right. You’ve got us.” Greg nods, wanting to touch Mycroft but holding back so he doesn’t make Mycroft uncomfortable.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you." He said quietly, holding out a hand to Greg.

Greg holds Mycroft’s hand, squeezing gently.

Mycroft squeezed Greg's hand in return while mumbling, "thank you."

Greg smiles softly and nods.

"Now, whose making breakfast...I'm hungry." Sherlock smirked.  
"You should be making my breakfast." Mycroft mumbled.

“Mm I think Sherlock should make us all breakfast since he did crash our date.” Greg teases, chuckling.

"Can we order in?" Sherlock whined.

Greg chuckles and kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “I’ll cook.”

"You don't have to." Mycroft said softly.  
"Greg's cooking is amazing." Sherlock smiled.

“I want to.” Greg smiles softly.

"Alright." Mycroft nodded.  
Sherlock let go of Mycroft and moved to put some clothes on. Mycroft slipped his shirt back on.

Greg pulls his trousers on and heads to the kitchen shirtless.

Mycroft and Sherlock follow.  
The younger Holmes had wanted to just wear a sheet, but when asked to put some clothes on, he did so...much to Mycroft's surprise.

“What should we have?” Greg asks as he looks through the options in the kitchen.

"Anything with bacon." Sherlock chimed in.  
"I don't keep that in the house..." Mycroft said quietly. "Its bad for the diet."  
"No...bacon..." Sherlock said in shock, looking at Greg.

“Are you going to make me go get bacon?” Greg looks to Sherlock, knowing that look. “How about omelets?”

Sherlock huffed, "Fine."  
"Omelets sound delicious." Mycroft smiled.

“I’ll fry up some ham and put it in yours.” Greg kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “Any special requests?” He asks Mycroft as he gets out ingredients.

Mycroft shook his head. "Surprise me." He shrugged.

“Okay.” Greg smiles and starts to cook.

Mycroft watches Greg move about the kitchen. He is enraptured by the man's skill. "Why are you not a chef?" He asks.

Greg blushes. “I was actually training as one..” He says softly, pouring the egg into the pan. “My dad got sick while I was away at culinary school. So I came back to take care of him and mum. I went into the police academy to make money. Dad died three days before I graduated the academy and I never looked back at culinary school. I couldn’t leave mom to go back.” He shrugs, adding a little cheese and small chunks of ham as well as onion.

Mycroft nodded. "Life is...not easy, when it comes to loved ones." He said softly. "...and it rarely goes as we plan."

Greg hums and nods. “Very rarely.”

Sherlock leaned against Mycroft, also watching Greg. He still felt sad when he heard the older man's story.  
Mycroft kissed the top of Sherlock's head.

“But it’s better now. I can still make a kickass omelet and I can pay for my mother’s retirement care.” Greg smiles.

"Its never to late..." Mycroft said quietly. "If you wished to pursue cooking again."

“Maybe after I retire.” Greg chuckles.

"I'd be happy to pull some strings for you." Mycroft said softly.

“I’ll think about it.” Greg smiles softly and plates the omelets.

Mycroft nodded. "Please do."

Greg sets their plate in front of them before turning to make his omelet.

Sherlock digs into his omelet like a starving man. Mycroft takes a slower pace, savoring the flavor.

“How is it?” Greg asks after a bit.

“Good.” Sherlock smirked.  
"Delicious...best omelet I've had." Mycroft smiled.

“I’m glad.” Greg blushes a bit at the praise.

Mycroft smiles.

Two weeks later, Mycroft has just returned from work abroad, only to find out Greg's in the hospital with a gunshot and Sherlock has phenomena.

Greg lays in the ICU after getting shot in the chest pushing Sherlock out of the way of a gunman and Sherlock went over the railing into the Thames.

Mycroft arrived at the hospital not long after his plane landed. He visited Sherlock first, making sure he was stable. Then Mycroft went to check on Greg.

Greg takes slow deep breaths.

Mycroft sits by Greg's bedside, taking his hand. "Gregory..." He whispered to himself.

“Mm..” Greg mumbles softly, slowly waking. “Myc..”

"I'm here, Gregory..." Mycroft replied, taking Greg's hand and kissing it.

“Mm Sherlock okay?” Greg tired to focus but all the pain meds make him groggy.

"Yes. He's sick, but will survive." Mycroft replied softly. "And you?"

“I’m okay. Few broken ribs and a collapsed lung. I’ll need some physiotherapy for a bit and desk duty for a while but I’ll be okay.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s hand.

"I want you to retire..." Mycroft was as surprised as Greg when the words left his mouth.

Greg blinks a bit. “What?”

"Sorry. Forget I said anything." Mycroft replied, his cheeks turning pink.

“No.. I’ve been thinking about it..” Greg says softly.

"I could get you into culinary school..." Mycroft offered.

“I know, Myc.. I know.” Greg says softly.

"I just worry." Mycroft said softly. "For both of you."

Greg nods. “So do I..” 

Mycroft kisses Greg's knuckles. "We'll be alright..." He said softly

“We’ve got you. Of course we will.” Greg smiles softly.

"When the doctor releases you and Sherlock, I'd like you both to come home with me so I can watch over you both." Mycroft said softly.

“But you have work.” Greg frowns.

"I can work from home. All I need is a phone and laptop." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Alright..” Greg hums.

"I want you to focus on getting better...is there anything I can do?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Just make sure Sherlock is okay.” Greg sighs, not being able to see Sherlock is making him anxious.

"I just came from checking on him. He's got pneumonia, but he'll recover. They've got him on oxygen, breathing treatments, and meds. He seemed to be...bored. I gave him a puzzle to keep him busy."

“Good. That’s good.” Greg nods. “He’s probably driving those poor nurses insane.”

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "He'll probably be able to leave in a few days...with antibiotics and breathing meds."

“Good. That’s good.” Greg sighs relieved.

Mycroft nodded with a small smile. "I read your chart...you may be in here for a while. Is there anything I can do, or bring you?" He asked softly

“Nothing I can think of right now.” Greg hums and looks at Mycroft. “It’s nice to see you. You were gone for a while.”

"Terrible diplomatic mess to clean up in- well it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out where." Mycroft chuckled. "I did try to stay in touch."

“Not to hard for you at least.” Greg smiles softly. “I know. I missed you is all.”

"I missed you too." Mycroft said squeezing Greg's hand gently. "Both of you."

“I know.” Greg smiles softly.

"I'll bring you a tasty treat when I come back tomorrow." Mycroft smiled softly.

“You don’t have to, love.” Greg chuckles.

"I want to." Mycroft smiled. "Let me pamper you."

“If it’ll make you happy.” Greg smiles softly and squeezes Mycroft’s hand gently.

"It would please me very much." Mycroft said softly.

”Okay.” Greg smiles softly.

"Is there anything I can do for you, right now?" Mycroft asked softly

“Something to eat maybe? I think they have me on a restricted diet. Only broths and mashed things like I’m a baby.” Greg rolls his eyes.

"They're worried about digestion and normal bodily functions. I'll speak to the doctor about what I can give you." Mycroft replied softly.

“Thank you, love.” Greg smiles softly.

"You're welcome. I'll go speak to the doctor and come back tomorrow. I might be able to pull some strings and get you and Sherlock moved into the same room."

“That would be great.” Greg smiles and nods. “Thank you.”

"Sleep, you need rest. I'll be back tomorrow." Mycroft replied softly. He let go of Greg's hand, moving to the door.

“See you soon.” Greg hums softly, already falling asleep.

Mycroft smiled and left the room to speak to the doctor before heading home.

Greg fell asleep, more relaxed now that he’d talk to Mycroft.

The next day Mycroft returned to find both Sherlock and Greg had been moved into a room together. Mycroft smiled as he walked into the room. "Hello."

“Myc.” Greg smiles, looking better than yesterday.  
“Mycroft.” Sherlock smiles and coughs a bit.

"I brought you both something to eat. Its not much, but I have an acquaintance who is a chef and he whipped up a wonderful gourmet soup for your lunch." Mycroft smiled taking two takeaway bowls out of the nag he carried, placing them in front of each of them.

“It smells wonderful.” Greg nearly groans.  
Sherlock’s stomach growls. “I may be tempted to try it.”

"You'll eat it." Mycroft said pointedly at Sherlock. He then smiled at Greg, producing two spoons from the bag as well.

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock blushes a bit at the order and starts to eat.  
“Thank you, love.” Greg smiles and starts to eat as well.

Mycroft smiles and sits down, watching them eat. "Any good?"

“It is.” Greg nods, eating slowly.  
“It’s edible.” Sherlock mumbles, picking at it. 

Mycroft stands and moves to sit on Sherlock's bed. "Whats wrong?" He asked softly.

“Bored..” Sherlock sighs.

"Eat your soup and I'll give you a reward." Mycroft replied softly. "Or would you rather I feed it to you?"

Sherlock blushes, always liking rewards. “Feed me?”

Mycroft nodded picking up the bowl and spoon. "Open." He said softly, offering the spoon full of soup.

Sherlock blushes and opens his mouth.

Mycroft feeds him the spoonful. "Good..." He smiled softly.

Sherlock blushes and hums happily as Mycroft feeds him.

When the bowl was empty, Mycroft set it and the spoon down. "Now, what would you like as a reward?"

“What do you think I deserve?” Sherlock blushes.

"Something reasonable...yet meaningful." Mycroft answered. He turned to Greg "What do you think he should get?"

Greg thinks. “Mm I think he deserves a cuddle.” He nods, knowing how moody Sherlock gets when he doesn’t get the proper outs of cuddles.

"Fine. But if I get sick...you're taking care of me." Mycroft replied, getting into the bed with Sherlock and pulling him close. "How's that?"

“Of course.” Greg nods.  
“Good.” Sherlock cuddles into Mycroft.

Mycroft ran a hand through Sherlock's hair and kissed his forehead. "Miss me?" He asked softly.

Sherlock nods, pressing his face to Mycroft’s neck.

"I'm sorry you're sick." Mycroft said softly, rubbing Sherlock's back.

“Mm..” Sherlock hums, coughing a bit.

"Next time Gregory can jump in the river and you can get shot." Mycroft joked.

“Better.” Sherlock smiles against Mycroft’s neck.

"Good." Mycroft smiled softly. He looked at Greg. "And you?" He asked softly.

“Good.” Greg smiles softly and nods.

Mycroft smiled softly. "Good. Both of you get some rest."

Greg hums and nods, more tired than anything her day.

Not very long after both were asleep, a nurse came in to check on them. Mycroft just nodded, trying to keep from blushing.

The nurse just smiles, making some notes in their charts before leaving.

Mycroft relaxes and nods off as well.

Greg wakes, Having some chest pain and short of breath.

Mycroft wakes to beeping and alarms of Greg's machines. He immediately presses a button to call the nurse.

Greg tried to take some deep breathes but it feels like his lungs won’t expand.

Mycroft moved to Greg's side taking his hand and waiting for the nurse. "Deep breaths, love...you're alright...the nurse is on her way."

“I.. Can’t.. Breathe.” Greg tried to suck in air but it sounds like he’s drowning.

"Fuck..." Mycroft can hear the noise and knows there's fluid in Greg's lung. He took a pen and emptied it before stabbing it into Greg's side to drain the fluid.

Greg takes a huge gasping breath, finally able to breathe.

Mycroft grabbed the nurses button and called again. "Get the fuck in here, he's drowning in his own blood!" He hissed angrily.

Soon the room is filled with doctors and nurses.

Mycroft stepped back and let the professionals take over. He sat next to Sherlock on the bed and watched nervously.

Sherlock clings to Mycroft.

Mycroft holds Sherlock tightly. "It'll be okay...he'll be just fine..."

Sherlock frowns, shaking.

Mycroft grabbed Sherlock's IV and pulled him out of the room. "You don't need to see anymore." He said softly.

Sherlock frowns, holding onto Mycroft.

"He's going to be okay." Mycroft tried to reassure Sherlock.

Sherlock nods and hides his face in Mycroft’s chest as Greg is wheeled out so they can put a chest tube in him.

"I'll work on getting you discharged, so you won't have to stay here alone tonight. He'll likely be in ICU for a while." Mycroft said softly.

“I don’t want to leave Greg.” Sherlock frowns, coughing.

"They won't let you into ICU to see him with your pneumonia." Mycroft said softly.

“You stay with him. He needs someone here with him.” Sherlock begs.

"Alright. You'll be okay by yourself here?" Mycroft asked softly, kissing Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock nods. “I’ll behave.”

"See that you do...and I'll be inclined to reward you again." Mycroft replied softly, taking Sherlock back i to the room and getting him settled.

Sherlock blushes and relaxes back in bed.

"Be good, get some rest and I'll be back later." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Alright.” Sherlock lays back and tries to relax.

Mycroft left the room to go find the nurse and figure out what was going on with Greg.

“He’s been taken to surgery to have the chest tube put in and then he’ll be moved to the ICU. I can take you there if you’d like.” The nurse nods.

"Yes, please do." Mycroft repli ed. He followed her to the room where they were going to put Greg.

She takes him up to the ICU floor. They got off the elevator into a waiting area. “We need to wash our hands here at one of the sinks, put on a gown covering, gloves, and a mask. Some of our patients here have compromised immune systems.” She explains and shows him how to scrub in.

Mycroft nods and does as he's been instructed. Once he has his 'hazmat' gear on, Mycroft followed the nurse into ICU.

She takes Mycroft to a room that has machines already inside waiting to be hooked up to Greg.

Mycroft nods to the nurse and sits in one of the chairs to wait for Greg to be brought in.

About an hour later Greg’s bed is wheeled in. “He should be waking up from the anesthesia soon.” The doctor says softly.

"How is he? Any more damage than originally thought?" Mycroft asked quietly, standing next to Greg's bed.

“There was a small rip in his left lung. We’ve repaired it but he’s going to have tubes coming out of him for a few days at least. He’ll have to go for physical therapy to relearn how to breathe while moving around. I think his time of running around catching bad guys is over.” The doctor says softly.

Mycroft nodded. "We've discussed his retirement...thank you, doctor." He said quietly, looking at Greg sleeping.

“The nurses will be in and out. If you need anything just press the button.” The doctor nods before leaving.

Mycroft sat down next to the bed and took Greg's hand in his.  
A few hours later Greg had woken up. "How do you feel?"

“Sore.” Greg croaks. “Did you stab me?”

"Unfortunately, yes. Your lungs were filling with blood...if I hadn't stabbed you to drain it...you would have..." Mycroft said quietly.

“Hey.. Hey, come here.” Greg gently tugs Mycroft into his arms. “I never thought I’d say this but, thank you for stabbing me.” He smiles softly as he holds Mycroft close.

Mycroft chuckles through his tears. "You're welcome." He said softly. "I'm glad you're alright."

“I’ve got you. Of course I’m alright.” Greg mumbles, rubbing Mycroft’s back gently.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't." He said quietly. "I should go tell Sherlock that you're alright."

“Okay.” Greg nods.

Mycroft kissed Greg's forehead. "I'll be back." He said softly, before heading towards the door.

Greg smiles softly and nods a bit, watching Mycroft go.

Mycroft stopped at the door. "I love you." He said softly, glancing at Greg.

Greg looks a little surprised before smilingly at Mycroft adoringly. “I love you, too..”

Mycroft gave him a small smile and a nod, before going to check on Sherlock.

Sherlock fidgets in his bed.

Mycroft knocks lightly on the door frame as he enters the room. He moved to sit next to Sherlock. "Greg's out of surgery and recovering in ICU. He's going to be alright."

Sherlock just bursts into tears.

Mycroft held Sherlock close. "Its alright, Lock. He's going to be okay." He said softly.

Sherlock holds onto Mycroft tight as his body is wracked with sobs.

Mycroft ran a hand through Sherlock's hair, while the other moved up and down the younger Holmes's back.

Sherlock slowly calms down, still clinging to Mycroft.

Mycroft cups Sherlock's cheek and presses a soft kiss to his brother's forehead.

Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft, his shaking dissipating.

"What can I do...to make this better?" Mycroft asked softly.

Sherlock shrugs. “You always know how to make me feel better..”

Mycroft hesitated, before pulling the curtain closed around Sherlock's bed. He then pulled Sherlock closer and gave him a chaste kiss.

Sherlock grabs the lapels of Mycroft suit jacket and pulls him close, kissing join back deeply.

Mycroft held Sherlock close as they kissed. One of his hands wandered his brother's body.

Sherlock whimpers, slowly relaxing.

Mycroft cupped Sherlock's face and rubbed his thumb over his brother's cheek, before breaking the kiss. "Better?" He asked softly.

“Much..” Sherlock whispers.

Mycroft nodded, kissing Sherlock's forehead. "I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

“I know.” Sherlock finally relaxes.

Mycroft keeps Sherlock close, until the younger Holmes falls asleep. Mycroft makes sure Sherlock is comfortable, before making his exit.

Anthea holds out a cup of tea to Mycroft as he enters the hallway, not looking up from her phone.

"Thank you. My dear." Mycroft said as he takes the cup. "Whats the situation back at HQ? Any change?" He asked.

“It’s all wrapped up with a nice bow.” Anthea hums.

"Good....I think I may return home for a bit..." Mycroft replied.

“What would you like me to do?” Anthea asks.

"Keep an eye on them both, notify me if anything changes...please." Mycroft replied softly.

“Yes, Sir.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft returned home, ate, showered and dressed. He then stopped by Sherlock and Greg's flat,and picked up a few things.

Anthea kept watch over the boys, keeping Mycroft updated with texts.

Mycroft returned to the hospital, visiting Sherlock first.  
“I brought you some things.” He says softly.

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiles softly. “How’s Greg?”

"Sleeping." Mycroft replied softly. "How are you feeling." He asked, running a hand through Sherlock's hair.

“Alright. Tired but breathing is getting better with the antibiotics.” Sherlock hums, nuzzling into Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft nodded. "Good. I need you healthy to help me take care of Gregory when he's allowed to leave." He said softly, kissing Sherlock's forehead.

“I know.” Sherlock hums, eyes closed.

"Can I do anything else for you...to make you feel better?" Mycroft asked softly

Sherlock blushes. “Kiss?” He asks quietly, looking up at Mycroft shyly.

"Alright..." Mycroft replied softly, leaning down and placing his lips against Sherlock's.

Sherlock instantly relaxes, kissing Mycroft back a bit desperately.

Mycroft cupped Sherlock's cheek as they kissed. He pulled back after a moment. "Better?" He asked softly.

“Much.” Sherlock nibbles on Mycroft lip gently.

"Thats all we can do here...no more than that until we get you healthy and home." Mycroft replied.

Sherlock whines but nods after a coughing fit.

Mycroft rubbed Sherlock's back. "Sorry, Lock."

“It’s alright.” Sherlock slowly trying to regain his breathing.

"You should be able to go home soon. With some meds." Mycroft said, taking Sherlock's hand.

“Oh..” Sherlock frowns. “Alone?”

"You may come home with me, if you prefer..." Mycroft replied softly. "I could look after you much better if you did."

“Please.” Sherlock blushes.

Mycroft smiled and pecked Sherlock on the lips. "I'll keep you warm and looked after." He said softly.

“You alway do.” Sherlock blushes and smiles.

A little while later Mycroft was checking on Greg. "How are you feeling?"

“Tired and sore but alive so there’s that.” Greg hums softly.

Mycroft nodded with a small smile, taking Greg's hand. "The doctors may release Sherlock soon...I'll be taking him home with me."

“Good. That’s good.” Greg smiles, rubbing his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles.

"I kissed him...and sort of promised that we'd do more when he came home with me....is that okay?" Mycroft asked quietly.

“Oh.” Greg blinks. “I mean yeah. Sure.”

"I uh...don't mean we'd..." Mycroft looked towards the door to make sure there wasn't anyone listening, before leaning closer to Greg. "I want you to be there when he and I...um...become more intimate." He said quietly.

“I know.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft leaned in and kissed Greg. "You need to get better."

“I know.” Greg sighs. “I will.” He kisses Mycroft back.

"Good." Mycroft replied softly, cupping Greg's cheek.

Greg smiles softly and relaxes.

"I'll make sure you're well looked after." Mycroft said softly.

“I know you will, My.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft stayed until Greg fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	5. First time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Sherlock's first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this chapter has incest so readers beware!

A few days later Sherlock was discharged from the hospital and the two brothers were on their way to Mycroft's flat.

Sherlock looks out the window as they’re driven to Mycroft’s flat.

"Alright?" Mycroft asked, placing a hand on Sherlock's knee.

Sherlock nods. “Feels good to finally be out of that prison.” He sighs dramatically and leans against Mycroft.

"So dramatic." Mycroft chuckled, running a hand through Sherlock's curls. "We should be at mine soon. Then you can take a hot shower and relax."

“Mm will you join me?” Sherlock asks softly.

"If you like. I'm warning you...I won't go all the way with you until Greg is home from hospital." Mycroft replied as the car pulled up to his flat.

Sherlock thinks for a moment. “Fine. But I want stories of all your sexual encounters. The more explicit the better.” He smirks before getting out of the car and heading up to the flat.

Mycroft shook his head and followed Sherlock up the stairs to the door of his flat. He unlocked it and stepped inside. "Make yourself at home."

Sherlock hums and nods, stepping inside and starting to strip as he heads to the bathroom.

Mycroft sighed, shaking his head as he reset the alarm and locked the door. He then walked to the bathroom to find Sherlock.

Sherlock is turning on the shower, naked at this point.

Mycroft stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of his naked brother. He didn't realize that he was staring until he heard Sherlock speak. "Im sorry, what was that?"

“I said are you coming in?” Sherlock smirks.

Mycroft licked his lips. "...yes..just let me..." He undressed and got into the shower.

Sherlock groans as he stands under the hot water, letting it fun over his body.

Mycroft stepped closer to Sherlock. "Feel better?" He asked softly.

“Much.” Sherlock relaxes. “So tell me them.”

"What do you want to know? My first time was...one of my professors at university. Well, my first time with a man. The other...I'd rather not get into it." Mycroft answered.

“Why?” Sherlock frowns.

"The other was a young woman I dated in high school, before I realized I was gay. It wasn't a pleasant evening for either of us." Mycroft replied with a sigh. "Being fucked over a desk by a professor you were on the same level with...well, thats a different story."

Sherlock hums and nods. “I think most of us have an unfortunate heterosexual incident.” He chuckles softly. “But the professor. That’s new.”

"He was attractive and somewhat intelligent...I suppose at the time I thought it was a thrill because of the naughtiness of it all." Mycroft chuckled.

“Slag.” Sherlock teases.

"Its not like I was fucking him for the grade." Mycroft replied.

“Oh no. You’re far to moral for that.” Sherlock hums. “How was it? The fucking?”

"Good. We switched quite often, to keep things fresh. I liked it when he bent me over his desk and when I fucked him in his car." Mycroft replied.

“That sounds nice.” Sherlock smirks.

Mycroft stepped closer to Sherlock. "Your turn...tell me about you and Gregory."

Sherlock blushes a bit. “He’s amazing.” He licks his lips.

"I surmised that much. Details, Sherlock." Mycroft smiled.

“He’s kind and caring and wonderful. And he’ll fuck you through the mattress.” Sherlock smirks.

"Sounds delicious." Mycroft smirked, wrapping his arms around Sherlock. "I'd love to see that."

“I’m sure you would.” Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft, pressing closer.

Mycroft pressed his nose into the crook of Sherlock's neck. "I can imagine him taking you from behind... one hand fisted in your hair...the other around your pretty cock..." He whispered.

Sherlock whimpers softly, his head tipped back.

"I promised Gregory we wouldn't go all the way until he's home...but I think...hands..." Mycroft slid his own down to fondle Sherlock. "...would be acceptable."

“Oh yes.” Sherlock groans and wraps his hand around Mycroft’s cock.

"I want you to show me what you like." Mycroft said, gently removing Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock blushes. “Greg rubs the head of my cock and makes me leak so much.”

Mycroft nodded, moving his hand, thumb playing with the head of Sherlock's cock. "Like this?"

“Yes.” Sherlock gasps.

"Good." Mycroft smiled, kissing Sherlock's neck. "Tell me...what's the...hmmm...lets say, kinky, thing you've ever done?" He asked, paying special attention to Sherlock's cockhead.

Sherlock whines. “Greg and I would go out to the pub. I’d pretend to be a prostitute and he’s a cop. So he’d arrest me and I’d tell him I’d do anything not to go to jail.”

"Such a slut..." Mycroft chuckled. "Tell me...whats your favorite fantasy...that you've never fulfilled?"

“I’ve never had two cocks at once.” Sherlock blushes.

Mycroft groaned into Sherlock's neck. "I'd like to help you and Greg with that little fantasy." He said, moving his hand faster.

“Please please.” Sherlock begs.

"Cum for me." Mycroft whispered harshly.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

Mycroft stroked Sherlock through his climax. "Good..." He said, kissing Sherlock softly.

Sherlock mewls softly and kisses him back.

After a moment, Mycroft stepped back. "Lets get you cleaned up and into bed."

Sherlock nods. “Want to get you off..”

"Later. I promise." Mycroft replied, kissing Sherlock's cheek. He finished cleaning his brother before turning off the shower and drying them both. Mycroft led a tired Sherlock to bed and tucked him in. "You need a little sleep..." He said getting into bed behind Sherlock.

“I don’t.” Sherlock denies but yawns.

"I'll be here when you wake." Mycroft replied, kissing Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock stays cuddled into Mycroft as he sleeps.

Mycroft cards a hand through Sherlock's curls. He soon drifts off as well.

A week or so later, Greg was allowed to be discharged under the condition that he go somewhere where he would have almost constant observation to his needs were met. Mycroft had Greg moved to his house where he and Sherlock had been staying.

“I’m fine, loves. The doctors are just being over cautious.” Greg sighs as Mycroft and Sherlock keep him quarantined to his brand new king size bed.

"They don't want you ripping your stitches." Mycroft replied softly.

“Well it’s not like I’m going to be doing jumping jacks any time soon.” Greg teases softly, knowing how worried Mycroft is.

"We know that...we can't help but to worry...you almost died, Gregory..."

Greg takes Mycroft’s hand and presses it to his chest so Mycroft can feel his heart beat. “I’m not leaving. You and Sherlock are stuck with me.”

Mycroft gave him a small smile. "I'm glad." He said, pressing a kiss to Greg's forehead. "You're stuck with us too."

“Perfect.” Greg smiles and tips his head, stealing a kiss.

Mycroft smiled and kissed Greg in return. He pulled back after a moment. "You scamp." He smiled.

“You like it.” Greg winks and chuckles.

“I do.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock entered the room with a tray of food. "Hungry?"

“Yes. Thank you.” Greg smiles.

Sherlock brought the tray over and set it in front of Greg. He kissed Greg's cheek before doing the same with Mycroft.

Greg hums happily and starts to eat, having hated the hospital food.

"We thought some of your favorite takeaway might cheer you up." Sherlock smiled.

“It does.” Greg grins.

Sherlock sat down next to Mycroft on the bed. "I thought now that you out of the hospital, Mycroft and I could fuck and you can watch." He said out of nowhere.

Greg nearly chokes at the suddenness.

"Sorry..." Sherlock shrinks back.  
"A little soon, Lock." Mycroft replied softly.

“No no. It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Greg shakes his head, knowing that Sherlock doesn’t do well with rejection.

Sherlock nodded. "Sorry...to blunt?"  
Mycroft kissed Sherlock's forehead. "A little, but that's okay." He said gently.

“I love when you’re honest, love. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Greg says softly.

Sherlock looked at Greg. "Really?"

Greg chuckles and nods. “I should have known though.”

Sherlock smiled. "We've been getting off with just hands...and blow jobs...I want to fuck. But Mycroft wouldn't without you here."  
"We agreed." Mycroft replied, putting a hand on Sherlock's leg.

“I see.” Greg nods and smiles. “Well since I’m back I don’t see why you’d have to hold out anymore.”

Before Sherlock could say anything Mycroft spoke.  
"We should wait until Greg has at least finished his food." Mycroft said softly.

“That’s probably best.” Greg chuckles and continues to eat.

Sherlock and Mycroft stole little bites off Greg's plate, before Sherlock went and got them both some food.

Greg hums happily, giddy that he’s finally home.

Mycroft and Sherlock finish their food. Sherlock takes their plates and the tray back to the kitchen.  
Mycroft smiled at Greg. "Feeling alright?"

“Very good. Better than I’ve felt in days.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded. He crawled into bed with Greg, cuddling close to Greg without hurting him.  
Sherlock cane back and did the same.

Greg holds them close.

"So..about that fuck?" Sherlock asked.  
"Just enjoy the cuddling for now" Mycroft smiled.

Greg chuckles and kisses both of their foreheads.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock who smiled and nodded. Both of them reached under the blankets and began to tease Greg into arousal.

“Oh fuck.” Greg groans softly, relaxing as he starts to get hard.

They began stroking Greg through his sleep pants.  
"Feel good?" Sherlock asked.  
Mycroft smiled.

“So good.” Greg moans.

Mycroft pulls back Greg's waistband and allows Sherlock to sneak his hand down to tease Greg's hardening cock.

Greg groans, his hips rocking.

Mycroft's hand joins Sherlock's on Greg's cock.  
"So beautiful." Mycroft whispers.  
"Gorgeous." Sherlock agreed.

“You both feel so good.” Greg pulls Sherlock in and kisses him deeply before doing the same to Mycroft.

Mycroft moved his hand down to Greg's balls. Sherlock stroked Greg faster.

Greg moans, his cock leaking over Sherlock’s hand.

Mycroft ducked under the covers to take Greg's cock into his mouth.

Greg groans, his hand going to Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft sucked the tip while Sherlock stroked Greg quickly.

“Gonna come.” Greg moans.

"Cum for us, love." Sherlock purred  
Mycroft sucked hard.

Greg groans and comes hard into Mycroft’s mouth.

Mycroft swallowed greedily. Sherlock kissed Greg.

Greg kisses Sherlock back deeply.

Mycroft popped back up with a satisfied smile.  
Sherlock groaned into the kiss.

Greg pulls Mycroft up into the kiss.

Mycroft kisses Greg passionately.  
Sherlock watches with rapt attention.

Greg nips and rugs at Mycroft’s bottom lip.

Mycroft groans into the kiss, his cock fully hard now.  
Sherlock dug into the night stand for lube. He set it on the bed and began to strip. Once naked, Sherlock began to open himself.

Greg holds Mycroft close, rubbing Mycroft’s cock teasingly.

Sherlock tosses a condom at them.  
Mycroft groans and breaks the kiss to see what his brother is up to. "You really want to fuck, don't you?"  
Sherlock nodded as he fingered himself.  
Mycroft turned back to Greg. "Is he always like this?"

“Always. He hasn’t been fucked properly in weeks now. He must be gagging for it.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft nodded, standing and undressing. He watched Sherlock intently. Totally naked now, Mycroft picked up the condom and rolled it on. He crawled onto the bed and over Sherlock.  
Sherlock moaned and spread his legs for Mycroft. "I'm ready big brother."

“Let him take his time, Lock.” Greg says softly.  
Mycroft blushes a bit and moves between Sherlock’s legs.

Sherlock strokes his cock in anticipation of being filled with Mycroft's.

Mycroft lines up his cock with Sherlock’s hole.

"Please, Mycie..." Sherlock whines.

Mycroft holds Sherlock’s hips and pushes into him.

Sherlock moaned loudly. "Finally..."

Mycroft groans loudly, trying to keeps his hips steady.

Sherlock rocks his hips against Mycroft's. "Come on...fuck me."

Mycroft holds Sherlock’s hips and starts to thrust.

Sherlock gripped Mycroft's shoulders and wrapped his legs about his brother's waist. "Yes!"

Mycroft leans in and kisses Sherlock deeply as he starts to fuck Sherlock.

Sherlock began to whimper as Mycroft moved. He pulled Mycroft close.

“I’ve got you.” Mycroft presses closer, wrapping his hand around Sherlock’s cock as he fucks him.

Sherlock arches against Mycroft. "Oh, god...yes!"

“Feels so fucking good.” Mycroft groans, fucking shelrock harder and faster. “You have such a nice hole.”

"And you have...fuck...such a big cock!" Sherlock moaned.

“I want to watch you bounce on my cock.” Mycroft groans.

Sherlock nodded, rolling Mycroft onto his back and began riding him. "Like this?"

“Just like that.” Mycroft groans, thrusting up into Sherlock and stroking his cock.

Sherlock gasped. "You hit that spot just right."

Mycroft smirks and aims for Sherlock’s prostate.

"Fuck...Mycroft!" Sherlock cried loudly.

“Listen to you.” Mycroft groans.

"You hit all the right spots." Sherlock moaned. "So good."

“You’re so gorgeous, Locky. So perfect.” Mycroft groans.

"I...I'm close." Sherlock warned, eyes closed and head thrown back.

“Come. Come for me.” Mycroft fucks him harder and faster.

"Fuc- Myc-roft! Sherlock moaned, cumming all over Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft groans and comes hard, filling the condom as Sherlock comes around him.

Sherlock panted harshly as he came down from his release.

Mycroft holds Sherlock and rubs his back gently as he comes back to himself.

Sherlock smiles up at Mycroft. "That was wonderful."

“It was..” Mycroft smiles and kisses Sherlock’s cheek.

Sherlock looked over at Greg. "Did you like it?" He smirked.

Greg groans and nods, hard again.

Sherlock smiles and moves to take Greg in hand. "Is this what you want?"

“Yes.” Greg gasps and nods, pulling Sherlock in for a kiss.

Sherlock kisses Greg whole stroking the man's cock.  
Mycroft watches with a smile.

Greg groans, his cock leaking over Sherlock’s hand.

You're so beautiful like this..." Sherlock whispered to Greg.

“Lock.” Greg whimpers, close.

"Cum for us, love." Mycroft said softly

Greg moans and comes hard.

Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek, while Sherlock stroked the man through his orgasm.

Greg kisses Mycroft tenderly.

Mycroft smiled and leaned against Greg. Sherlock licked the cum off his hand.

Greg cuddles them close. “Love you, both.”

"Love you too." Both said at the same time.

He kisses them both.

They cuddled together. "I'm glad you're home." Sherlock said softly.  
"We both are." Mycroft agreed.

“So am I. I missed you both so much.” Greg smiles softly.

"We can get you up and walking around the house tomorrow...you might even make it to to the sofa."

“That’ll be good.” Greg smiles.

"We can binge watch something together." Mycroft smiled.

“Perfect.” Greg smiles tiredly.

"Can I get you anything?" Mycroft asked.

“Nap?” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft nodded.  
"I'm going to shower real quick." Sherlock said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

“Need any company?” Mycroft asks.

"Not need...but I'd love some company." Sherlock smirked.

Mycroft chuckles and follows Sherlock after Greg falls asleep.

Sherlock turned on the shower. He looked at Mycroft. "Did you enjoy fucking me, brother mine?"

“Mm I loved it.” Mycroft chuckles.

" i can't wait to see Greg fuck you." Sherlock smirked.

“He tells me I’m quite.. loud.” Mycroft licks his lips.

"So am I...so not a problem." Sherlock smiled

“That’s for sure.” Mycroft smiles.

Sherlock at least had the decency to blush. "You know...I didn't think this was going to work out...but I'm glad it did."

“What do you mean?” Mycroft raises a brow, following Sherlock into the shower.

"I didn't think you'd want me too." Sherlock admitted. "I knew it was a possibility, but not positively."

“Ah I see.” Mycroft nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock hummed and wrapped his arms around Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and pulls him close.

Sherlock kisses Mycroft's neck. "Love you..." he mumbled.

“Love you too.” Mycroft rubs Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock sighed happily, nuzzling Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles softly and starts to wash shelrock.

Sherlock smiled. "Thank you..." he said grabbing the soap and beginning to was Mycroft as well.

Mycroft hums happily, feeling Sherlock’s body with his soapy hands.

"I'm sorry I ever called you fat..." He said looking at Mycroft. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Mycroft laughs a bit breathlessly and kisses Sherlock deeply. “I don’t care about then. All I care about it now.” He mumbles against Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock kissed Mycroft back softly.

“I love you, lock.” He mumbles against Sherlock’s lips.

"I love you too, Mycie." Sherlock replied, running his hands over Mycroft's body.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock pressed close. "We should clean up and get back to Greg."

“Mm yeah.” Mycroft kisses Sherlock’s cheek and then his jaw and then his neck.

Sherlock felt himself getting hard again. "Going to fuck me in the shower?"

“Later.” Mycroft chuckles and rinses then off.

Sherlock nodded with a smile. Once he was soap free, Sherlock got out and dried off. He held out a towel for Mycroft.

“Thank you.” Mycroft towels off.

"You're welcome." Sherlock smiled. He walked back out to the bedroom and went through the dresser, finding some pajamas.

Mycroft gets dressed and checks on Greg who is still sleeping.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft as he got dressed. He then moved to his brother's side. "Let him sleep." He said quietly.

Mycroft nods and follows Sherlock out.

Sherlock handed some pajamas to Mycroft. "Good thing we're about the same size." He smiled.

Mycroft blushes a bit and nods, getting dressed.

Sherlock smiled. "That wasn't meant to be an innuendo."

“I didn’t take it as such. I always think of you being much thinner than I am. Hearing you say the contrary was... surprising.” Mycroft shrugs.

"Because I always called you fat? I hope you didn't take my teasing...did I hurt your feelings so much?" Sherlock asked ashamed.

“I always valued your opinion.” Mycroft finishes dressing.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you." Sherlock replied quietly

“I wasn’t exactly perfect..” Mycroft sighs.

"But you weren't fat either." Sherlock said, leaning against Mycroft.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Sherlock and kisses his head. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome...love you." Sherlock mumbles.

“Love you, too.” Mycroft nuzzles him.

"Lets go for a smoke while Greg naps." Sherlock suggested.

“God yes.” Mycroft groans.

Sherlock digs through his discarded clothes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“Garden.” Mycroft leads Sherlock out.

Sherlock exited the house with Mycroft, handing a cigarette to his brother.

“Thank you.” Mycroft takes a drag.

Sherlock lit their cigarettes. "Ah...thats the stuff. A fuck and a smoke."

Mycroft chuckles and nods.

"When Greg's well we should make your first time special." Sherlock smiled.

“Oh?” Mycroft raises a brow.

"Maybe a dinner or something...romantic?" Sherlock suggested.

“A little getaway perhaps?” Mycroft suggests.

"Porn?" Sherlock chuckled.

“I’m serious. A little trip.” Mycroft smiles.

"Where would you like to go?" Sherlock asked softly.

“Somewhere warm.” Mycroft hums.

"Caribbean?" Sherlock suggested. "I think Greg would like that."

“Perfect. I’ll have Anthea book it for when you both are fully healed.” Mycroft smiles.

"We'll have to invest in lots of sunscreen." Sherlock joked.

“Oh god.” Mycroft chuckles. “I’ll keep to the shade thank you.”

"You know...Greg has a thing for your freckles." Sherlock smirked.

“Really?” Mycroft blushes a bit.

Sherlock nodded with a smirk. "Says he'd trace them like constellations."

“Oh.” Mycroft blushes brighter. “Well maybe a bit of sun..”

"Not enough to burn, but just enough to freckle some more." Sherlock assured him.

“Alright.” Mycroft smiles and nods.

"I'll avoid the sun like the plague." Sherlock chuckled.

“Why’s that? Afraid to speckle?” Mycroft chuckles.

"I don't speckle, I burn...lobster red." Sherlock replied. "Not a pretty sight."

“Ah yes. I remember that vacation.” Mycroft hums.

"It was horrible and I care not to repeat that experience." Sherlock huffed.

“We’ll bring plenty of sunblock.” Mycroft kisses Sherlock’s cheek before heading to the kitchen.

Sherlock followed Mycroft inside. "I'll bring an umbrella."

“A true Victorian maiden.” Mycroft chuckles.

"Says the one who always carries an umbrella everywhere you go." Sherlock smirked.

“My umbrella provides many a service, shade just happens to be one.” Mycroft hums and starts to make tea.

"And it hold hidden weapons." Sherlock chuckled.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Mycroft chuckles, getting out mugs.

"You don't have to...I've already checked....plus I've seen Kingsmen." Sherlock smiled.

“That was a grievous misrepresentation.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.

"If you say so...thats pretty much how I imagined you doing your job." Sherlock chuckled.

“Listen, field work gets messy sometimes.” Mycroft pours the tea.

"I wasn't arguing that it wasn't...I'm just glad you've protection." Sherlock replied, wrapping his arms around Mycroft.

“You know I’d never leave you.” Mycroft holds Sherlock close.

"I know...but I worry." Sherlock replied quietly. "So does Greg."

“I know.” Mycroft nuzzles Sherlock.

"Though I suppose after this last hospital incident, we should worry about Greg." Sherlock offered a small smile.

“Mm you’re right.” Sherlock nods.

Sherlock kissed Mycroft's cheek. "We should have a conversation about his retirement..."

“He’s no going to like it.” Mycroft sighs.

"I know...I don't like it either...but it may be necessary..." Sherlock paused. "Could you get him a promotion?"

“I don’t know if he’d take it.” Mycroft sighs.

"Probably not...he won't give up being a DI...not without a lot of persuasion." Sherlock huffed.

Mycroft sighs and nods. “We’ll introduce the idea slowly.”

"He'll be on desk duty when he's healed...probably for a long while." Sherlock replied.

“Maybe he’ll come to the conclusion himself.” Mycroft hums.

"Maybe. If they put him on desk duty long enough." Sherlock agreed.

Mycroft nods. “We’ll see.”

Sherlock nodded. "Tea ready?" He asked kissing Mycroft's neck.

“Mm yeah.” Mycroft hums, a bit distracted by the kisses.

Sherlock smiled and stepped away. He poured himself a cup and took a sip. "Hmmm. You always made the best tea."

“Yeah?” Mycroft chuckles.

Sherlock nodded. "Always made the best baked goods too." He smiled, leaning against the counter.

“I haven’t baked in ages.” Mycroft shrugs.

"I know..." Sherlock replied, taking a sip of his tea.

“What did you like most?” Mycroft asks.

"The ginger cookies." Sherlock smiled. "We should bake some for Greg."

“Alright.” Mycroft smiles and starts to pull out ingredients.

"Just tell me what we need to do and I'll do it." Sherlock offered.

Mycroft gives Sherlock directions as they bake together.

Sherlock did as he was told. Once the cookies were in the oven and they were all washed up, Sherlock looked at Mycroft. "Thank you."

“My pleasure.” Mycroft grins. “Shall we check on Gregory?”

Sherlock nodded. "We should. He might have woken up and wondered where we wandered off to."

Mycroft nods and leads Sherlock up. When they get there the bed is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


End file.
